The Geek is The Princess
by MusiicLoveer
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize. Just read it! Enjoy! :D
1. Foreword

**Main Characters**

Mikan Sakura & Hyuuga Hyuuga

**Description**

**You're life is perfect, acting as geek at your new school to hide your true identity (well, you are just the only girl child of the owner of the Sakura corporation .)(you just came back from united states)..As I said, you're life is PRETTY GOOD until you bumped to the school's kingka AKA Hyuuga Natsume..you're life would mess up...and there's a parents arranged a wedding for both of you,without natsume knowing that you're the geek at kinda like you at first sight (you're not wearing your geeky outfits and stuffs) but you're still annoyed with him so you keep you keep on pushing him then realize he doesn't like you and bury himself at school and clubbing. He will eventually fall in love with you (the geek)...**

**what will happen to your marriage?Will he file a divorce? BUT what will happen if he will know that **_**THE GEEK is also THE PRINCESS?**_

read and find out. I'm so excited and looking forward to all your support:)

**Foreword**

I know this would suck a little but at least help me so I can improve so that next time I will write here at fanfiction I can do better. Thanks a lot. Comments please. English is not my number one language but is my !

Characters:

**Mikan Sakura/Sakura Mi chan:**

-18 years old

-Just arrived from America

-The daughter of the owner of Sakura Corporation (really rich)

-Pretends to be a nerd

-Transferred to Seoul high school

-Hyuuga Natsume's future wife

**Hyuuga Natsume:**

-18 years old

-The kingka of Seoul high school

-The heir of Hyuuga Corporation (really rich)

-Your future husband

-Cold to others

-number one player of SHS (but changes as he married you)

**Sakura Ruka:** (Nogi is his last name but let's pretend he's a Sakura so they can be siblings)

-18 years old -your overprotective brother

-lives in America but went to korea with you

**Imai Hotaru:**

-18 years old

-also rich

-friends with Mikan since their childhood

-goes to Seoul High school too

-helps Mikan in disguising as a geek

...

_Just help me out..comments please. My description and foreword is kinda CONFUSING.. I KNOW! =)_

_by the way, I'm not a korean so please bear with me if there's something wrong with some korean._

_I'm not an American also that's why I cannot speak english fluently._

_but I am a FILIPINO so I can speak english, not really fluent though. english is still my second language:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Good news**

_Mikan's POV:_

(Los Angeles California..)

It was one Friday afternoon; I am walking out of my class alone. I haven't really had a true friend in LA since everyone just wants to be friends with me since I'm rich (A/N: yes your family is one of the richest families in the world). I have one friend in Korea, Her name was Hotaru. I really like her but I have to move to America for some business reason of my parents, but still, I keep in touch with her. She will sometimes visit me and I also do the same.

I am walking out of the school when suddenly someone shouted my name.

"!" Jenny, the queenka shouted

"Yes? Anything I can do for you?" I answer

"Back off you bitch!" Andrea, another queenka said

"Back off? I didn't do anything" I answer, showing my innocence

"You son of a bitch! Stay away from here. Acting innocent even though you really liked the attention OUR boys are giving you! You should go back to Korea or wherever you're from"Andrea yelled at me

"But I don't really like the attention and you already have Ruka oppa right?. you don't need boys anymore"I answer back

"No buts, you such an annoying bitch even though you're rich we're not scared of you, I'm still ashamed I even tried being your friend." Jenny said as she slaps me really hard.

The two queenka are now beating me up like there's no tomorrow. Kicking me at the stomach. Punching me everywhere. Slapping my cheeks. I am now bleeding and I got a lot of cuts then I saw Jenny got a metal and was about to hit me when..

"Hey, stay away from my little princess" Ruka, my brother yelled

"We didn't—"Andrea tried to defend but was cut off by Ruka

"I saw everything, and I'm not going to forgive you for this. We're over" Ruka said as he carried me (piggyback) home leaving the crying Andrea at school. He immediately treated my wounds as soon as we arrived home. I flinched a bit.

(at home)

"Why didn't you do anything? I know you're a tough girl" Ruka asked while treating my wounds

"Because I really would like to fit in. Fighting back won't help. "I said

"Oppa, it's been 13 years since we moved here and I still think I don't belong here. " I continue as i cried harder and harder as I say each word

My oppa is really worried about me. I am really close to him and he's very protective over me.

Suddenly, everything went silent as he was only hugging and comforting me…

After a few minutes, My oppa came up with an idea.

"Why don't we move back home…at Korea….just the two of us" He suggested

I was actually happy to move back because it means I can hangout with my childhood and only friend, Hotaru. But I am worried if our parents will agree.

"But—What if mom and dad don't agree" I asked

"I'm sure they will."Ruka assured me

A few days later..

I am happy when oppa told me the GOOD NEWS that my parents agree that we can move back. I are really happy. Finally, I can move back to a place where I can really call home.

…

_Does it sucks? Comments please.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling My Soon To be Sister-in-Law.. Ooops, I mean best friend**

Right after you brother told you that you were going to move back to Korea. You instantly opened your laptop and sign in on MSN. Lucky you are when you saw Hotaru online. You decided to chat with her…

MSN convo: ( your convo is in English)

(SMC: Sakura Mi Chan and IH: Imai Hotaru)

SMC:

IH: _Hey. What's up?_

SMC: _recently bullied by the queenkas at school. How about you?_

IH: _OMO!WHAAAAT? Do you want me to go there and rip their heads off?_

SMC:_ down. I'm fine you know. And that incident is just great_

IH:_ greaaaat? whaa? Are you insane? You are bullied for heaven sake. Maybe they hit your head a little harder than I thought._

SMC_: yahh. I'm not insane, I'm just saying that because of this incident…_

IH_: because of this incident….WHAT?_

SMC_: I'm finally going back to korea with my oppa.._

IH:_ OMO!that was really great. Anyways, It's a good thing that your parents allowed you_

SMC:_ yeahh. My oppa is really great for convincing them_

IH:_ yeah He is!_

_SMC: Drooling over my oppa?_

IH_: yah!*blushes*_

SMC:_ sooo_

IH_: …_

SMC_: you gonna pick up your best friend at the airport when I arrive?_

IH:_ sure tell me the details. araso?_

SMC:_ thanks and you will see my oppa too. You two would make such a great couple. ;)_

IH_: hey. I don't like your oppa! *blush*_

SMC_: . hey I better go now. I'll pack my things. I'll send you an email about the details maybe later._

IH_: okay. See you soon._

I signed off my MSN and starting packing my clothes. This would be so much fun having my best friend around a lot. Maybe I should hook her up with oppa. I think she likes him. And as far as I know, oppa too had a little crush on hotaru way back before we went to America. Note to self: be a cupid to oppa and hotaru. That's what I'm going to do first in Korea. Soon, Hotaru will not just be my best friend but also sister-in-law.

I giggle to my thoughts and continue packing my belongings.

….

_What do you think? Tell me please:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally Arriving at My Home Land**

_Mikan's POV:_

Today is the day my brother and I are coming back to korea. I already packed all my things last night. Actually, I find it hard to sleep last night, I am too excited. I slept at around three in the morning while listening to my oppas iPod. I use his so I can use mine when we're at the plane, evil .

I was at my dream land talking with my prince charming. He leans in closer and closer until are lips are just centimeters apart. We are about to kiss when….

*splash*

I was covered with cold water. My bed is wet as well.

"YAHH! What the hell was that?" I yelled while shivering because of the coldness

"We're going to be late if you didn't wake up" My brother answer chuckling

"You don't have to splash water on me." I told him in an annoyed tone

"Well, I wouldn't if you wake up when I am calling your name trying to wake you up for more than 10 times already" Ruka answered with a sarcasm tone

I didn't answer back because I knew he was right. I am so in to my dream land. I looked at the time and it says 6:15am and our flight is 7am.

I immediately run towards the bathroom and took a bath and brush my teeth without saying anything to my evil brother. I finished preparing myself at around 6:40am so I run downstairs with my luggage. I saw oppa eating breakfast at the dining table.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Ruka's POV:_

I just sat at the table waiting for my little princess to get ready. I giggle when I saw her running around like on a race. It's her fault anyways for not waking up on time.

After a couple of minutes I saw her running down the stairs with her luggage. When she saw me, she sat down beside me and eats her breakfast. There was a silent during the whole breakfast. I guess she is mad at me for splashing water on her. I decided to break the silent.

"soooo…..are you excited?" I ask her with a nervous tone. I don't ant her to be mad at me.

She just nod as an answer to my question. She didn't even look at me. She just keeps staring at her food.

"oohh. Come on. I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to splash that water on you." I ask with an apologetic tone

She finally looks at me and sigh. "Oppa.I'm not angry. It's just that…I'm gonna miss mom and dad. " She answered me trying to hold back her tears.

"Oppa is with you so don't worry. It's not like they've not been apart with us. They are always away anyway. They rarely have time for us.." I told her to comfort her

"and besides, Hotaru is there also, She's your best friend right?" I continue

She lighten up with the thought of being with her best friend. " Alright oppa." She answer me with a smile.

I felt relieve when I saw her smile. "Good little , eat up or we'll be late" I told her with a –do-what-I-say-tone.

As soon as we finished breakfast we drive to the airport..

_End of Ruka's POV_

_Mikan's POV:_

FAST FORWARD…

Finally, we are here, to the place I call home. I can feel the wind brush my hair as soon as we step out of the airport to wait for Hotaru. I told oppa that Hotaru will pick us up as soon as he found out that I use his iPod last night. It worked, because he can't stop smiling. Very good mikan. The progress to my mission is doing great.

After a couple of minutes, my thoughts are interrupted by a sweet voice calling my name.

"MIKAN" said a sweet voice

I look up to find where that voice come from. I saw a very pretty girl running towards me.

"HOTARU…I miss you" I ran toward her and hug her.

When we break the hug, she greeted my oppa too that makes him blush.

"annyeong Ruka oppa." She said with her calm and sweet voice.

"annyeong" My oppa answered not looking, trying to hide his face.

*Hmmm. This will be easy* I though

FAST FORWARD:

( in my room)  
>"Mi chan, you told me that you need help. What is it?" Hotaru ask with a teasing tone for calling me Mi chan<p>

"well. I'll be attending Seoul High.." I told her

"and I want to act and dress like a geek so that everyone will treat me as a normal person. So I could fit in, make friends not because I am Sakura Mi chan of the Sakura corporation" I ask her with a –please-help-me look- in my eyes.

She sigh and said " Are you sure about this? I mean, It's hard pretend to be someone who you're not"

"But I can show the true me. I won't have reputation to care for. They won't recognize me and I can finally live my life to the fullest. It's my final decision. I'm still doing this with or without your help" I answered her holding back my tears.

"Fine. I'll help you. You're my only best friend after all." She sigh and finally gave in

I hug her tightly and thank her…

Time to plan. I can do this. I am Mikan Sakura after all and with the help of my best friend, this will work perfectly.

I lay down to my bed and started thinking about my plan for school and I soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparing for first day of school**

_Mikan's POV:_

Surprisingly, I woke up early today, _earlier than my alarm clock that's supposed to wake me up_. When I stood up from my bed I saw Hotaru sleeping like _sleeping beauty_ in the bed next to me. _Yes, Hotaru has her own bed in my room because she always sleeps here_. I was really excited yet nervous for the first day of school. Excited because I can meet new friends, everything is new to me, well not really new since I leave here before. Nervous because I don't know if my plan will work I hope I don't get bullied for being a geek.

Before I get drown to my thoughts I quickly snap out of it and walk through the bathroom inside my room. _" I better get ready early"_ I thought as strip my clothes and have a nice bath in my bath tub.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Hotaru's POV:_

I woke up to an opening of door. When I sat up at the bed I saw Mikan coming out of the bathroom.

"Ohh. You're awake. Hurry up and take a bath so you can help to find a perfect outfit "She said

"argg. You can wear anything, you don't have a nice image to keep. You can wear random clothes and they'll think that you're ." I laughed at her but received a death glare from her.

_"She can get scary all time" I though as I stopped myself from laughing_

" Yah! I'm not scary all the time AND I want people to think of me as a geek, not a weirdo. Now take a . "She told me while pushing me inside the bathroom

_"Did she just read my mind—" My though was cut off when she answered me_

"I just know what you're thinking. I'm not a mind reader. Go take a bath. Pali. NOW!" She commanded me

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_Ruka's POV_

I was eating breakfast at the dining room waiting for Mikan and…..Hotaru *blush*.I think I like her. Well anyways, here they are now walking down the stairs. I look up to them and…my jaw dropped.

"YAH! Mikan. What are you wearing? You're in glasses? As far as I know you have a 20-20 vision. (_it means clear eyesight)_. And that clothes,is just,-eww" I yelled at her in disbelief. She's like the daughter of the president and owner of Sakura Corporation. What if they found out about this. Her image will be ruined.

". calm down. You're always overreacting" She laughed at me while Hotaru giggle a little bit

She stopped laughing when she receive the famous death glare of her beloved oppa.

" Okay.I'll explain everything to you. Since we still have lots of time." She told me

"uhmm" She say as she was thinking of a way to start her explanation

"uhmm what?" I asked her as I was getting impatient

"Well, I wanted to pretend to be a geek at school. You know, so I will live a normal life and have friends not because I am Sakura Mi chan of Sakura Corporation but as Mikan Sakura the new transfer student." She explained to me

I can see the persuasion in her that's why I didn't argue with her.

"Aishh. Okay. But if everything goes wrong, don't hesitate to ask for my help. Okay?" I offered her my help because I know that she is a crybaby.

"Okay, thanks oppa!" She said as she hugged me and I hug her back so she can feel the love I am giving her.

"you should eat by now then I'll drive you before you get late on your first day of school" I told her

".Hotaru let's eat then Oppa's driving us to school" She told Hotaru who's just sitting there listening to our conversation

Oh.I forgot that she's here.

After they ate. I drove them to school. And before Mikan got out of the car I hugged her and say "FIGHTING~~ you can do it little princess."

"yahh. can you please stop calling me little princess. I'm not little anymore" She protested

"but I can't help it. Or do you want me to call you baby girl instead?"I told her with a wide grin

"Nah. Princess is better." She says with a pout and left me laughing at her reactions.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Start Of The War**

_Mikan's POV:_

It's been a week since the start of school. Everything seems fine. I made friends but they are also a little bit geeky but they're fun to be with, they act like they are not a geek at all. I so love my decision. I feel so happy and cared here at school.

(A/N: I decided not to put a chapter about first day of school because I want her to have a peaceful high school life first before everything turns upside own)

"OPPA SARANGHAE~~" I heard yelling, that must be the kingkas walking down the hall

Hotaru already reminded me about those kingkas and queenkas. I should avoid them in any circumstances to have a peaceful high school. They are like the rulers of the school. They are dangerous, if you mess up with them, they will make your school life HELL.

I saw them once bullying a student, they were harsh I hope I won't cross their path coz' I have a short temper since the day I got bullied back there in America. I promise not to let people insult me. If ever I will cross their path I hope they won't say anything rude or I might loose my patience.

The kingkas are:

~ Hyuuga Natsume

~ Tsubasa Ando

~ Youichi Hijiri

~ Yuu Tobita

~ Kokoro Yome

Hyuuga Natsume is like the leader and the is he brother of Tsubasa Ando. Yoichi Hijiri is their childhood friend, Yuu and Kokoro are cousins. They are all rich like me.

I even have some class with them but they don't seem to notice me.

The queenkas:

~ Luna Koizumi

~ Nonoko Ogasawara

~ Sumire Shouda

~ Anna Ogasawara

~ Misaki Harada

Nonoko and Anna are twins and the five of them are best friends since kindergarten. They are also rich, but not as rich as me. Hehehe. I also have some class with them.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV (His very first POV in this fanfic) 3_

I was walking along the hallway this morning when I saw a girl, a geeky girl looking at us. She isn't screaming and fangirling, she must be new for not knowing us. She is just quiet. She seems different among the others. She seems nice. She must be interesting *smirk*

~~~RINGGG!

The school ! Time for lunch. I waited for everyone to leave the room first so I can walk to the cafeteria peacefully. When I though everyone was gone already I headed out of the classroom. Oops. I forgot that I need to go the school garden to break up with one of my girlfriends. I was running and running so fast because the garden is located at the other building. When I was about to run outside our building I run into someone and *BAM*. I was lying on the floor when something jump into me.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

OMO! I might be late, stupid oppa for bringing the frog late. I need to go to the science lab to prepare for our experiment. Our professor cannot find frogs that's why he ask us to bring our own.

I was running to the entrance of our building when *BAM*. I bump into someone and unfortunately the frog container accidentally open and the frog escape. The water inside spilled to the one I bump into. He was also lying on the floor. I immediately stood and look for the frog.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the boy I bump scream, when I look at his direction I saw my frog above his body. I can see his scared face that's why I can't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh hard

"YAH! YOU! Get this frog away from me." He commanded me and I did get the frog and turn the other way to look for the container. When I found it I put the frog inside it and turn to the guy to say sorry.

"Mianhe about the frog thingy." I say sorry to him while bowing.

"Yah. Why did you laugh at me? Don't you know who I am?" He said

I quickly look up to see no other than the king, Hyuuga Natsume

"I know you, who wouldn't?." I told him. I wasn't like scared of him or something.

"then why did you laugh at me. You're going to pay for this" He threatened me

". here. Buy a new shirt. I'm really sorry for ruining it." I handed him money

"I don't need your money,bitch" Okaay. I hate it when people calls me bitch.

*Mikan calm down,be patient*

"But you said I need to pay for that" I told him with a little smirk

"Urgh, you fool. I mean you'll be living like in hell" HE said

First he called me bitch and now fool. I can't take it anymore.

"YAH! Who dare you call me fool? And I am not a bitch like all of your girls" I yelled at him. I can see a shocked reaction.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV:_

This is the first time someone yelled at me in this school. They treat me like king here. She's different and I just then realize that she's the girl from the hallway this morning.

So much for me thinking that she's nice. You're so gonna get it, girl.

"Don't you dare shout at me. Wait for my revenge" I threatened her

"ooh.I am scared" She yelled at me with a sarcastic tone

is making me insane. I need to think of a plan to get my revenge.

I gave her death glare and she return it back to me. ( She also gave him death glare)

I won't snap out of this. I just stared at her eyes and see full of hatred. I was hoping that she'll get scared but she didn't.

"MIKAN!" someone yelled at the back that made the girl snap out.

Mikan must be her name because she turn around.

"Let's eat lunch" The girl who called her told her.

She grab her things and walk away.

"Wait for my sweet revenge" I yelled at her.

".whatever." She yelled back without even looking back at me.

Her friend seems to be shock when she heard me.

(A/N: This is the start of everything.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pranks**

Days and weeks pass by and Natsume is always pulling pranks on Mikan. She is just enduring everything and just keeps herself cool about everything Natsume is doing which makes him want more. Natsume wants to prove that He still overpowers the school and that no one, not one even Mikan can make him embarrassed EVER. Mikan just calmly took everything in, she doesn't want to complain coz' it'll only make things worse. Hotaru is always there for Mikan but Mikan asked her to stay away from her when there's crowd so that she won't be involved.

_Mikan's POV:_

*FLASHBACK*

"Urgh. He is so childish." Mikan groaned

"What do you want me to do, young miss?" Asked my personal hairstylist

"Cut my hair so the chewing gum will be gone" _aww. My long hair will be gone because of that stupid kingka._

"Calm yourself Mikan"I told myself as my hairstylist cut my hair

*End of Falshback*

Yes, Natsume put a gum in my hair. That childish, stupid Natsume. Who would ever put a gum in a hair as revenge? Well, maybe he realizes his stupidness and pranks me again. This time my patience fades. Bwahahaha. It's really funny when I remembered his face that time.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey. Let's eat" I told my friends as we walk to the cafeteria

"I wonder what our lunch today will be" Asked Sulli, my friend who is always hungry

We arrived at the cafeteria and grab our lunches. We put our foods first in our usual table then went to buy our drinks. When we came back, they are eating happily when I was about to eat my soup, I notice somethings.

"" Yes, I yelled that because there's a frickin' cockroach in my soup. Not only one but three. Oh my gosh.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" I heard laughter surrounding us but there is one laugh that stand out.

"Hyuuga Natsume? You did this?" I ask him calmly as he walks toward our table

"Yes. That's a special ingredient just for you" He smirked

"why thank you for the "special ingredient" but I don't want to be treated special, and because I know you're treated special here in school why don't you take this" I told him calmly again as I dump the soup in his head then smirk and left leaving a dumbfounded and embarrassed Natsume.

*End of flashback*

After that day he is really mad at me. He pulls prank on me almost every day. When will he get tired? I just tried to forget every prank he is pulling on me. It is only once that I lost my patience and you know it already, the soup thingy. I am not telling Ruka oppa that I'm bullied by that kingka or he'll be overprotected again and took some action. As far as he knows, I'm doing pretty well and getting along with everyone.

(A/N: I'm not gonna do more flashbacks for the pranks so I'm just listing it okay?)

PRANK #3:

He puts my clothes in the middle of the field while I was taking a shower after playing sports in PE. Then I have to come out only in towel to get my clothes WHILE there are lots of people staring and laughing hard at me.

REVENGE #4:

He trips me when I was walking in the school garden. And guess what? My face landed on a mud.

REVENGE #5:

He always keeps my things and I have to find it until night time and then I found out that the school's gate is already closed. I have to climb the wall.

PRANK #6:

He constantly put a paper at my back with the writings " I AM A DUMB GEEK AND ASSHOLE".

And many more. He doesn't stop. I just want this to get over. I though my life here in Korea will be peaceful. I talk too soon. Urgh. Just endure it Mikan and before you know it, he will stop and treat you nicely.

(A/N: I won't list all the pranks but you can just think that she gets pranked everyday and it's been three weeks already after the incident)

...

_Comment Please! I'll update as soon as I receive comments. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

The Shocking News

_Mikan's POV:_

Two weeks passed by so quickly after the masquerade ball. As soon as I heard the bell rings. I quickly fix my things and head out of the classroom. I walk quickly out of the school's gate to avoid more of Natsume's prank. Yes, he is still pulling pranks on me. He said that it is to clear his mind of HIS masked girl. I heard him say that while chatting with the rest of kingka and queenka.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Yah. Why are you still pulling pranks on her?" Tsubasa, his cousin asked him

"Because I can't find MY masked girl" Natsume answered him

"and how is that related to you pulling pranks on Mikan?" Yuu asked confusedly

"It clears my mind off ofMY masked girl" He said

"Why do you need that bitch masked girl oppa, we're here for you?" Luna said with an irritated tone.

"yah! Don't call her bitch. I don't know why I'm doing this. I just feel like it." He said

"o0oh. Someone's in love. You're going to loose you title Fishy" The kingkas teased him because it's the first time that Natsume acted this way. (A/N: the title that they are referring to is being the playboy)

"But she left you oppa!" Anna and Nonoko, the twins said in chorus with an irritated tone. "She's not even pretty" Sumire murmured but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"How could you tell that? You don't even see her up close. Did you even see her beautiful eyes? That eye smile is just unique and she's hot too" Natsume said murmuring the last part but unfortunately the kingkas heard it.

They sighed and said "The typical pervert" referring to Natsume. " 's go" Natsume replied and lead them out.

As the kingkas went out I left hurriedly without hearing what the queenkas are planning.

"Natsume oppa's crazy. He's only ours." Misaki said

"We should find that girl before he does and give her a piece of our mind" Luna suggested and smirked

The rest of the queenkas nodded and smirk then planned everything to know who the masked girl is.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As I went home, I saw an unfamiliar car. I entered the house and got shocked to see my parents there.

"Umma. Appa" I ran to them as hugged them because I missed them so much.

"Uhmm. Mi Chan" Mother said using my Korean name. Oh no, I think this is bad.

"What is it Mom?" I ask her, curious why they are here and using my Korean name

"We care for you so…" She didn't finish her sentence because she hesitated on saying it so my Father continued it.

"We're arranging a marriage with you and the son of our business partner" He straight forwardedly said

"BWOHHHH? Aniyo. I refuse to. Are you doing this because of business?" I yelled at them. Since I was a child I dreamt of meeting my true love and that won't happen with this arrange marriage.

"No, not for the business but for you" Father said in a serious tone.

"yeah right." I replied with a sarcastic tone

"Mi Chan, please do this for us" Mother pleaded and

I can't say no to her so I agreed. My life is doomed. Heeeeeeeelp me!

The next day at school.

I already told Hotaru about this and she feels sorry for me. I was walking along the corridor to my classroom, I look like a zombie. I was still thinking about the arrange marriage, things like "Will the boy be fine with it, I hope he decline so there will be no pro-" I came back to reality and didn't finish my thoughts because I feel like someone throw something on me.

And yes, Hyuuga Natsume threw a tomato on me. I was not in the mood so I just walk away but he still keeps on throwing tomatoes on me. I stopped because all the students started to throw foods on me. Suddenly Natsume shouted "STOP" and everyone stopped and went back to their rooms.

I walk away, Natsume is expecting me to stop by the bathroom to fix myself but I just pass it. He walks in front of me and block me. I just look at him.

"Yah! You'll not fix yourself? Natsume asked curiously

"Nope." I answered him

"Maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend because you're not fixing yourself" He teased me while laughing but I just stared at him.

"I don't care. I don't need a boyfriend anyways" I told him with an i-really-don't-care tone and look so he thought of something more so I can be irritated

"Or maybe your parents don't love you because you're an ugly geek. I won't be surprised if they arrange a marriage for you because they know that no one will like you and so you can be out of there sight. Then your husband won't even love you. HAHAHA"He laughed. He taught that it's just a joke but I took it seriously because it hits me, maybe Natsume's right. My parents don't love me and don't want to see me that's why they were never home and now, this arrange marriage to be out of their sight.

When I was thinking of that I notice something wet in my cheeks. I touched it and it's tears. I'm crying in front of a shocked Natsume.

"Maybe you're right. My parents don't love me. Genius Natsume….Genius." I told him while walking away still crying.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I was teasing Mikan about her parents not loving her. I didn't notice her sad face until I saw tears run down her face. She's crying. She touched her cheeks and talked to me

"Maybe you're right. My parents don't love me. Genius Natsume….Genius." She told me as she walked away still crying.

I feel guilty and I don't know why. Am I too hard on her? This is the first time I saw her cry. Maybe this is too much. Am I too harsh on her?I don't know why I'm feeling guilty, I already saw lots of girls crying because of me and never in my life I felt guilty. This is the first time and it's weird. Arrgg. Maybe my coldness is melting already because of MY masked girl. Speaking of which, I should find her.

I was driving home and got shocked when I went inside our house to see my parents smiling widely. I already suspect something fishy around here because they were never home. They're always in the office or out of country for their business deals or meeting whatsoever.

"Oh you're here. What's up?" I ask coolly as I walk pass them

"Natsume. Sit down and we'll talk" Mom told me and I obeyed her

"What is it?" I asked curious on why they are here.

"Uhmm."

"hmm?"

"uhmm."

"Argg. Just say it already" I told them as I lose patience

" ….You're getting married to the daughter of the Sakuras" My appa told me. " Don't worry she's really pretty, we've seen her before and we are sure that you'll like her."

Pretty? yess. "and She's hot" My Mother added then I smirk. This is gonna be fun.

"Okay. I'll marry her" I replied looking like not interested

"Okay. Prepare tomorrow, be exceptional handsome coz' you're gonna meet her" My mom told me and I walked away not replying to her.

" says I'm marrying a Sakura. Maybe it's Mikan." I giggled at my though then realize what I was thinking. I shook my head "Why did I think about her? Why is she in my mind? Arrg. What's happening to me? First, feeling guilty then now she's on my .

When I entered my room, I quickly showered then went to bed thinking…

At the same time, Mikan is also thinking…..

" I'm going to meet him/her tomorrow. My life is doomed/ gets interesting" They both thought at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

The Meeting

_Mikan's POV_

Surprisingly, I woke up early today. Should I run away now while I still have time? Nahh.(A/N: nahh means no) I'd rather suffer being with my future "husband" than disobeying my parents. I love them so much even though they might not love me just like what Natsume had said. Aishh. _*As I was thinking of that I suddenly had flashback of what happened in the masquerade ball then…*_ Wait….Natsume? Why am I thinking of him. Argg. I'm not even in love with him. Right? Aishh. I'll just take a bath and prepare for the "meeting with future husband and in laws".

_End of Mikan's POV_

After few hours

_Natsume's POV_

I'm meeting her in less than an hour. I'm rather excited because I have a good feeling about this. We arrived at the restaurant that my future in laws own (keke~). My mom said we rather be early than late. After few more minutes her parents arrived but…. Where is she?

"Hello. How long have you been waiting?" Mrs. Sakura asked

I stood up and bow to them as my sign of respect. From the corner of my eyes I can see mom smiling at my action.

"Hi. We just arrived here. It's okay we're pretty early." Mom replied to her. "and this is my son" As he gesture towards me

"Hello Mrs. Sakura. I'm Hyuuga Natsume" I introduce myself politely

"You can call me mom, coz' soon you'll be my son in law" She said as she giggled then sit down. I nodded in response.

They were chatting about something. I am not interested. They were all giddy and happy. They talk about a lot of things and being the only young here, I am so bored. I don't want to be here anymore. My future "wife" isn't here yet. What's taking her so long? She's probably making herself look exceptional beautiful today just for me.

Then I heard the door opening interrupting my thoughts. I looked at it

...and saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She has a white skin, unique eye smile, and a very cute smile. She is just simple in her dress and that's what makes her prettier. She even looks like an angel but she's with a boy and a girl, I hope that the boy isn't her boyfriend. She walks towards our table; she didn't seem to notice me at first. When they reached our table her smile faded and changed into a shock, as in really shock, face. Her expression is epic and priceless.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Hotaru's POV_

Mikan asked me and Ruka oppa if we can accompany her with her meeting with her future husband. I know she's really nervous and scared of what her husband would be. I know she's stubborn so she won't back out from this wedding.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Mikan puts her best eye smile and sweetest smile to hide her true feelings. I could already see her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, there's a boy beside Mr. Hyuuga but I cannot see him because Mrs. Sakura is blocking the way, but that's probably her husband. We walked towards the table and got shock as I see the one and only worst enemy of my best friend,-Hyuuga Natsume. OMG! This would be a riot. I can see Mikan's shock face too. I think Natsume didn't recognize Mikan.

"Oh you're here. Introduce yourselves kids." Mom said (A/N: She sometimes calls Mrs. Sakura umma.)

Ruka oppa introduce first because we are just too shock. "Hi . I'm Ruka" He introduced his self.

"Mi Chan" I elbowed Mikan to gesture her to introduce then she glares at me then nodded as she gets my message. (A/N: The message is to introduce herself as Mi Young and not as Mikan. Get it?)

" Hi. Sakura Mi Chan" She introduced politely then it's my turn

"Hi . I'm Imai Hotaru" I introduce cheerfully as always

"Who are your kids here? I can't seem to recognize them now" Mr. Hyuuga asked then Mr. Sakura pointed towards Mikan and Ruka.

"Is she your girlfriend? She's pretty." Mrs. Hyuuga asked Ruka oppa talking about me. I blushed at the question then answered " Hi. I'm Mik—I mean I'm Mi Chan's best friend." From the corner of my eyes I can see oppa blushing too and Mikan smiling widely. We then took our seats after Mrs. Hyuuga commented "aww too bad. You' two look good together just like Natsume and Mi Chan" I blushed more.

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

My life is really doomed. Me? Marrying my worst enemy? No way. But….. I have to. He doesn't seem to recognize me. Pshh. Stupid as always. What a husband who didn't even recognize her own wife as the person he bullied at school. As I sat down, I can see his twinkling eyes. It's creepy to see a player with such eyes. He seemed so in love. Wait?... Is he in love with me? No way. That won't ever happen, but there's a tiny part in my heart still hoping that he loves me, I think I'm falling for him but I can't. I don't want to fall hard on him that when he leaves me I can't get up and move on.

We were sitting there for two hours already. I remained silent but Hotaru always starts a conversation but I just answer her with a simple "yes" "maybe" "uh-huh" or just a nod. The teens here in our table are quiet while the adults keep talking about our "wedding". My mom seemed to sense our boredness so she said "You kids can have a date. You can walk for a while because we might take long" She offered. I nodded to get of there, and not because I want to have a "date" with him.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I think I'm falling head over heels. I find her interesting because she doesn't seem to be interested in me. We were walking outside the restaurant with her brother and her best friend walking behind us or so I think because when I look back they weren't there anymore.

Mi Young's been acting cold towards me and I don't know why. She must hate the marriage, maybe she has a boyfriend. Oh no. I hope there's none. I tried starting a conversation by calling her name, but she cut me off with her cold reply that broke my heart.

"Don't talk to me" are the words that came out of her mouth. I felt like my heart's stab and it shattered into million pieces. I know that I just met her but I know that I love her.

"I just want you to know that your brother and best friend left. Maybe they're having a date" I told her. She didn't reply but I saw her cute smile. I think someone's playing cupid. Hehe. Her smile made me smile too. All the hurt I felt faded.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruka and Hotaru

_Ruka's POV_

My mom seemed to notice that we're bored so she asked us to go out and have a and Natsume will have their first date so that means…..

I got Hotaru all for . This will be our first date too.

We walked out of our restaurant. Mikan and Natsume walked ahead of us. They were not talking at all. I think this marriage thing for my little princess is a bad idea. She doesn't even have a boyfriend before, He will be her first. I'm concern. Hmmmm. Enough thought about my little princess, I have a date today. Kekeke~~

" . Let's ditch them…..and let them have their date together….alone." I say as I turn to her. I am so nervous and I think she noticed it because she giggled.

"Imai? Since when did you become formal towards me. Call me Hotaru too like what Mikan call me…..and let's go so that they won't notice that we're gone." She said

"It's a date then." I said happily and loudly. Aishh. Why did I even said that. She looked shock then blush.

"I mean, they're having a date and we are hanging out..yeah..hang 's what I said" I laugh nervously as I said that

"okay!Let's go" She said cheerfully which made me smile

"Do you wanna go to the amusement park?" I asked her as I thought on how to make this day memorable. I wanna confess badly.

"Of course. Let's go!"She skipped like a little child. "I'm so excited" She added while we walk back to my car then we drove to the amusement park

End of Ruka's POV

Hotaru's POV

On our way to the amusement park, I kept on thinking on what Ruka told me a while ago because I'm sure he told me this is a date. I can't help but smile at that, maybe he likes me too. Hmm. Should I confess now?nahh, not now, don't put your hopes up Hotaru maybe he's just like that to all his friends. And what if I confess and he doesn't love me back. It will be embarrassing and awkward.

"Hotaru, we're here" Ruka Ruka said with a smile. Aishh, Ruka don't smile at me like that coz' I'm falling for you more and it's giving me a hard time to keep my feelings to myself. I might explode here.

"Let's go" I said trying not to look at him.

We went inside the amusement park.

"Where do you wanna ride first?"He asked

"There"I said as I point the roller coaster which is extremely tall

"Are you sure about that?" He asked me with a worried tone

"Of course. It looks exciting. And I know you'll be there for me when I get scared right?"

"Neh.I'll be your super Hero "He said while posing like superman and I giggled at his silliness

We went to the line and at last it's our turn

The roller coaster is now moving up slowly and I am starting to get scared so Ruka held my hand and give me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him then the roller coaster drop which made me scream A LOT then hugged me tightly which make me feel that I am safe. I buried my head to his chest and I can smell the scent of his perfume, so ~~

After the roller coaster ride, Ruka dragged me to the haunted house still holding my hands.

"Ruka, I'm scared" I told him. Well duh, this is a haunted house who wouldn't be scared

"I told you I'm here. I'll protect you from those ghosts." He assured me once again. I am now feeling comfortable with Ruka.

We went in the haunted house. He is in front of me and I am holding onto his shirt. I am so scared then suddenly a ghost popped out from my side which made me hug him from the back. I can feel that he is shocked because his body stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds. He held me hand and I am still hugging him. We walk and walk further then a cold hand touched my feet that made me jumped to Ruka. I am now crying because this is too scary. Ruka then carried me bridal style and we went outside the haunted house and I am still crying.

"Sshh. Don't cry. I am sorry I brought you there. Stop crying and smile because you're prettier when you are smiling" Ruka told me when he put me down. I stopped crying after that.

"It's not your fault Ruka. I also want to go in there. This is so embarrassing, I'm such a crybaby" I told him feeling embarrassed at my actions.

"Ruka Let's go Ice skating"

"Uhmm…uhhh. Let's go eat first" He answered me

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_Ruka's POV_

Hotaru suggested to go ice skating but of course I decline and said that we should eat first.

We went to eat. After that, I looked at the time and dragged her to the skating rink.

"Ruka, I think it's close" Hotaru told me. I can see disappointment written on her face

"No, it's not. Let's go" Then we went inside the skating rink. We skate and skate. Then I asked her to stay there for a while. Time for my surprise. I give the workers my signal.

As I signaled them, there came many skaters wearing red performing professionally and then formed a heart. I can see Hotaru tearing up. Maybe it's tears of Happiness and for the finale, the skaters each gave Hotaru a rose then skate around the rink holding each a letter I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-H-O-T-A-R-U

It's my cue to walk to her. I walk behind her. Feeling my presence she turned around then I knelt down with the bouquet and a teddy bear [which has I love written on it] and said

"Hotaru, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her confidently as she burst out into tears. I quickly got up and hug her.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. It's okay if you don't like me, just pretend this didn't happen" I assured her but felt disappointed

"Baka. Ruka of course I want to be your Girlfriend." She said as she broke the hug and smile at me

I shouted I LOVE YOU HOTARU then kiss her passionately. Her lips are so sweet and addicting. We broke the kiss and watched the fireworks that I prepared.

"How did you plan this Ruka? Isn't this date urgent?" She asked me because of Curiosity

"Well. I am Sakura Ruka. I have my connections" I said with a grin

She hugged me again and whispered "I Love you Ruka"

"I Love you too my precious sweetheart"

We then shared one passionate kiss before I send her home.

_End of Ruka's POV_


	11. Chapter 11

Favor

_Mikan's POV_

After Ruka and Hotaru ditched us to have their little date, I asked Natsume to drive me home and He did. Once I got home, I started thinking bout Natsume.

Yeah sure he's the biggest jerk asshole I have ever met but he is cute and hot though. Oh my God, What am I thinking? He's corrupting my mind.

I can't help but think on how Natsume looked at me, you can see sparkles in his eyes. It's like his in love with me in first . He's not in love, we just met and he didn't even notice that it was I, Mikan, the girl he bullied for more than a month now and making my life hell.

Suddenly, I think of a plan for him to stop bullying me at school.

Nice thinking Mikan, Hooray. . I'm talking to myself now.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I'm still a little hurt by the way she acted towards me. She's giving me a cold shoulder. But her smile is so captivating, when she smiles; I forgot all the hurt I felt. Is this love? Maybe love at first sight. OH. Is love at first sight in right now? Coz' I've already fallen in love at first sight twice. First is my masked girl then now my future "wife". I need to forget about that masked girl and focus in my wife coz' she's the one that's here, not that beautiful masked girl.

I should try my best to capture the heart of Mi Chan. I want her to fall in love with me too. I want our marriage to work out and live a happy life together. I should start thinking of plan to make her happy coz' I think she feels lonely because of this whole arrange marriage thing. I think I should be close to her Brother and Best friend first so I can ask for their help….wait,Her best friend is studying at my school too right? will be easy.

_End of Natsume's POV_

Their parents arranged another date for the two to get to know each other.

They're going to meet at the café near Seoul High.

Natsume arrived first and sat at the far end table. He kept on thinking about Mi Chan. On how can he impress her when suddenly his thought is interrupted by the clinging of bell which means that someone entered the café. When he looked at the direction of the door, he saw Mi Chan. His jaw dropped upon seeing how beautiful Mi Chan was today.

_Natsume's POV_

I looked upon the direction of the door only to find Mi Chan walking towards my direction with an emotionless expression. She looked stunning as always. I can't even take my eyes off her. She sat in front of me.

"So What are we going to do?"She asked with a cold tone

" 's just get to know each you want anything? I'll buy you" I asked her offering to buy her something

"Peppermint Mocha frappucino will be fine." She said. Woah! We have the same taste. We are so ~~

" a sec" I informed her.

I bought two Peppermint Mocha Frappucino for the two of us. I went back to our table and give her her order.

"So…You're popular in Seoul ?"She started our conversation

"Uhmmm. Yeah. How did you know" I hesitantly answered her. How if she knew my playboy side. I'm doomed. I'm so not gonna have a good first impression.

"I have sources" She said a really cold tone "I heard…."She started. I am now sweating because of nervousness. Does she know? Oh my. I hope not. "….You're a kingka at your school. Bullying this innocent girl for more than a month now" She continued with a colder tone and raising an eyebrow

"Uhmmm." I cannot answer her because I know it's true

"And do you know that, that girl Mikan is one of my best friends too. And I so love my best friend" uh-oh. No more first good impression for me.

"I'm sorry. That was me before I met you. Do you want me to change? I really like you so please forgive me" I told her, well more like pleading.

"hmmm. Like me? Pshh. We just me and you already like me. Anyways, I have a favor to ask, just apologize to Mikan and be friends with her and maybe you'll earn my love" She smirked.

"Yes. I'll apologize for everything" With that she walked out of the café.

DOOMED. I am doomed. She hates me .I slapped my forehead. I need to say sorry to Mikan now and earn the trust on Mi Chan.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mi Chan's POV(I planned to write Mi Chan if she is with Natsume as Mi Chan. And write Mikan if she is pretending as the geek)_

I planned to asked Natsume to stop bullying Mikan, I mean…me. Yeah! He should be sorry. I really hate him for doing to kind of stuffs to me when I'm at school. And now he's saying that he loves me. No way, he made my life a school a living hell. He should really think of something good to make up with me.

As I head out of the café, I looked back at Natsume. Seeing him desperate makes me a little guilty. Oh psssh. I shouldn't be guilty. He started it. He should end it too. Maybe he really likes me but I don't believe in love at first sight. Those who fall for love at first sight must be insane, you don't even know the person's personality and now they're in love. For me, it takes time to fall in love.

topic now. I should head home and let Hotaru tell everything that happens between him and Ruka. How he asked her to be his girlfriend. Yes.I am so good. I will be a great matchmaker but I don't even have my perfect . *sigh*. Is Natsume my perfect match? Is fate playing on me? Natsume, the one who's been bullying me, now loves me? .just great*sarcastic*

_End of Mi Chan's POV_


	12. Chapter 12

Apologizing

After Mi Chan and Natsume's meeting at the café, Natsume thinks of a plan to apologize to Mikan. Days had passed and it's now Monday. They both didn't went to school for the past few days.

_Mikan's POV_

Hmm. Brand new day. Will Natsume still bully me? Maybe not anymore. *evil laugh*. He's now under my control. I walked to school today. I saw Hotaru waving at me.

"Good morning Mikan" She greeted me with a smile

"Good morning bestie –slash- sister in law" I greeted her too with a giggle. She playfully punches my arm and said "Yah! Don't tease me. "And blushed more.

We walk to our Math class. Natsume isn't there yet. Is he going to school? Oh. Why am I thinking about him anyway.*shook my head*.The teacher haven't arrive yet so I chat with Hotaru.

"Why are you smiling?"Asked Hotaru

"I got Natsume to apologize to me. I'm just waiting" and smirked

"What did you do?"She panicked

"Nothing. Just watch" I told her with an innocent look and tone.

As soon as I told Hotaru that, Natsume arrived followed by the teacher. We started our lesson and jotted down notes so I can study but I can feel that someone is watching me. When I look around the classroom. I can see Natsume looking at me and when our eyes met, He quickly looked away.

"He looked nervous. What is he planning?" I thought

My thoughts are interrupted by the school bell. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Natsume rushing outside our classroom. I went out of the classroom and walk with Hotaru to our school Garden since we have free time.

As we are passing by the corridor, I can see students rushing to the field.

"I wonder what's going on there" I said forgetting that Hotaru is beside me.

"Come on. Let's take a look" Hotaru said which startled me. Before I even refuse to her, she dragged me already to the Field.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

Since this morning, I am already feeling nervous. Why am I nervous anyway? Yes, because this is the first time I am apologizing. This is the first time that I swallow my pride just for the girl I love. Stupid love. Aishh. I kept glancing on Mikan. When I was staring at her, I realize that she is also beautiful. Wait? Beautiful? I didn't say that. Right? Oh my. I just have my eye on Mi Chan and not her. I kept on staring at her then she looked up from her notebook and looked around the room, she stopped at my direction and as soon as our eyes met, I looked away. Why am I feeling this way? My heart's beating faster than normal. Aishh, I'm just nervous. When the bell rang, I quickly went out of the classroom to prepare my plan.

I can see many students gathering around the field. I kept for looking for Mikan. Where is she? This is so embarrassing, but for Mi Chan, I'm gonna do this.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Hotaru's POV_

I dragged Mikan to where the commotion is coming from. I can see students gathering around so I dragged Mikan to the front. When we arrived at the front of the students, I am shocked… Well, not as shock as Mikan. I can see her jaw dropped. Do you want to know what we saw?

We saw Natsume in the middle of the Field holding a bouquet of flowers, looking like he's gonna propose. There written in a big I AM SORRY MIKAN SAKURA using flowers. I can hear student murmuring "Isn't that the geek?" " 's lucky" "She's not even pretty, Why would Natsume do that?" and many more

I can see other Kingkas walked towards Natsume and talk to him.

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_Youichi's POV_

I think my cousin's going insane. He is the well-known kingka. He's popular anymore and now he's swallowing his pride just to say sorry to that geek. We walked towards him and talked to him.

" you insane?" Yuu said

"Nope. " My cousin simply answered

"Then why are you doing this?"I asked him

"You're ruining your reputation, Fishy" Tsubasa added

"I'm doing this for Mi Chan" He said and walked away from us when she spotted Mikan among the crowd.

" . He totally lost it" I sighed

_End of Youichi's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

When I was talking with the kingkas, I saw Mikan with a shocked expression, among the crowd. I decided not to walk towards her but in the middle of the Field. I held the microphone and started my speech.

"My past few years as a kingka here in our school, I've been treated as someone special. I have power over other students. I have been flirting, bullying and breaking girls' heart, and I am sorry for that. I, Hyuuga Natsume, am asking for forgiveness to those whom I stepped on. This pass few days, I met someone who changed me. She showed me how it is like to be hurt, but I am not angry with her, because I love her. Without her, I wouldn't realize my wrong doings so please forgive me" I can see students' jaw dropped

"Since the start of the school year, I bullied this one girl, her name is Mikan Sakura. She is the only one who answers and fights back to me. I adore her for that, but I'm just afraid to admit it. I have been making her school life miserable. I've done many things to her and she is strong to last this long. As I have told you a while ago, I've met a girl, who is very special to me; she said that Mikan is very important to her. That's why; I am apologizing to Miss Mikan Sakura. I am sincerely sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me and let's begin from the start. Let's refresh everything. So what do you think?" I continued while kneeling in the field. As I finished my speech, I walked towards her, but she quickly ran away. And I ran after her.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

As Natsume is delivering his speech, I can see other students' jaw dropped. I know they are shocked. Hyuuga Natsume, the school's number one playboy and kingka, is apologizing to everyone. I expect him to say sorry to me, but I didn't really expect this. I didn't know that he's making this a big deal. I can student looking at me. Yes, they knew I am Mikan Sakura because everyone can see while Natsume is bullying me before, so yeah, that's how they knew me. I am embarrassed right now. But my eyes widened like it's going to popped out when I saw Hyuuga Natsume kneeled down and apologize to me in front of the whole school. I can see the kingkas shooking there head, I can also see the death glares, the queenkas are giving me. Natsume got up from kneeling down and walks toward me, but I quickly ran away.

I ran to the school's garden. I didn't know that he followed me. I got startled when someone's voice asked me.

"Why did you run away?"He asked. When I looked back, I saw the one and only, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Yah! That was embarrassing. Didn't you see how other students looked at me" I yelled at him

"Don't you that it's more embarrassing in my part, I am kingka here in school and I swallowed my pride just to say sorry to you" He answered me calmly, I can see that he's trying his best to keep calm.

I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I calmed down already and asked" You really loved her?" I asked like I doubt him. "Of course" He quickly answered. "If it wasn't because of her, I wouldn't do that" He added but just a murmur, but loud enough for me to hear. He is now facing the ground. But I don't want to believe that he loves me that much yet, remember? I don't believe in love at first sight. Maybe forgiving him won't hurt, I would try to be close to her as Mikan and see if he's really sincere. I stuck out my hand waiting for a hand shake with a smile. He looked up at me and smiled widely too. I am expecting him to shake my hand but no. His sudden action really shocked me. I stiffened at my position….

…..because he _HUGGED_ me

Maybe he realize his action, because he let go of me. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Oops, I'm sorry" I can see that he's really nervous because he's trying not to look at me. I giggled because of his actions, I really didn't expect him to do everything he did today. "No problem. Friends?" I asked. He answered by saying "Yes Friends…Maybe we can be best friends later on" He said with a laugh. I laughed with him and said "We'll see". I excused myself because I still have class.

"Is this his true self? He's not bad after all. I'm gonna think first. Maybe he's doing this just to earn the love he wanted from Mi Chan. But at least I have more friends now and no more bullying. " I said in my mind and smile while walking back to the classroom to meet Hotaru, she might be there already, since I left her alone while I ran away from Natsume.


	13. Chapter 13

I Do

Days and Weeks passed by, Natsume and Mikan became closer to each other. They hang out more. Natsume kept asking about Mi Chan. They would go on a friendly date, go to amusement park, watch sunset at the beach, eat ice cream together, but Mikan's doubt doesn't change. She still isn't convinced for the love Natsume have for her. She's not yet sure. She even dislike the fact that now she's marrying her friend.

While when she is not pretending as the geek, she changes, you know her-very stubborn, she's still acting like she hates Natsume very very very much. She doesn't want to admit that he is slowly melting her heart. She still acts cold, as always, to prove on how long is the patience of Natsume. They went to several dates but nothing change. When they are on a date, she remembers her date with Natsume as her friend, she liked it don't want to marry her friend. You can see persistence in Natsume but she is so stubborn to accept the fact that Natsume really love her. She doesn't want to open up because she believed that he is not her prince charming nor Mr. right and she blame him for not finding her true love.

Natsume still don't have a clue that Mi Chan is his geek friend, the girl he once bullied. He doesn't know that yet.

And today is the most hated day of Mi Chan's life. Her wedding day to the person she once hated but doubt his feelings.

_Mi Chan's POV_

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Hotaru, my bridesmaid woke me up

"Yah! I don't want to. Give me 5 more minutes" I answered while not yet fully awake

"na-uh, that can't happen. It's your wedding day, remember?" She said

"Aishh. Don't remind me please. This is the worst day ever."

"Don't say that. Wedding day is one of the most memorable days in a girls' life" She told me with a-matter-of-fact tone

"Yeah, memorable when you're both in love. I don't like him, as lovers. I can't find my prince charming when I'm already married. Since I was a kid, I was dreaming our finding my Mr. right. Natsume forbid that dream to come true" I said while pouting.

"Don't blame this on Natsume" She scolded me

" .Take his side" I said while walking to the bathroom

_End of Mi Chan's POV_

Once Mi Chan finished dressing up, the make up artist already putted make up, They drove to the church. She is finally ready. But is she ready to be Mrs. Hyuuga Mi Chan?

_Natsume's POV_

We marched down the aisle. I am so happy to be married to Mi Chan, I will try my best for this marriage to work out because I know that she don't like this. I will show her that I am not bad as what she thought of -

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door of the church. There I can see, Mi Chan, in her beautiful wedding dress. Her face looks natural and she looks absolutely stunning in that dress. She is the most beautiful girl I met.

Her father handed her to me when we reached the altar. The priest started. I listen carefully to the priest. And finally…

"Do you, Hyuuga Natsume, accept Sakura Mi Chan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do" I answered with excitement and a smile plastered on my face

"Do you, Sakura Mi Chan, accept Hyuuga Natsume as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Mi Chan didn't answer quickly, she remained silent. I felt kinda nervous, she might back out. I squeezed her hand. Then she looked at me, I showed her my cutest smile. She then sighed and looked down.

"I—I do" She answered softly

"I pronounce you husband and wife…You may now kiss the bride"

I can see that Mi Chan forgot the kiss part in a wedding because she seemed shock. I held her face so that she can face me. "I love you Hyuuga Mi Chan" I said before capturing her lips with mine. I can feel her body stiffened so I held her waist then finally she softened and kiss me back. When we broke the kiss, I can hear people cheering. I smiled at Mi Chan but she just ignored me.

While on our way to our new house, I suddenly remember the masked girl from the masquerade ball. Her kisses are like Mi Chan's. Is she the masked girl? No way, she doesn't even go to Seoul high…..wait? I don't even know where she studies. What kind of husband am I?

"uhmm. Mi Chan. Where do you study?" I asked

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mi Chan's POV_

I smiled when I suddenly remember mine and Natsume's first kiss at the masquerade ball. I missed his kisses. OMG! What am I thinking? Am I really falling for him? But no…He is nothing but a friend to me, which he doesn't even know. What king of husband is he?

Suddenly, Natsume asked me which made me stiffened, and shocked at the same time.

"uhmm. Mi Chan. Where do you study?"

Does he know? I'm busted. How? I mean, no one really knows except me, Hotaru and Ruka. When I looked at him, he seem really clueless, so I guess he doesn't know YET. I let out a sigh of relief and answered him.

"None of your business" I said

"but I'm-" He was about to answer back to me when I interrupted him by my deadliest death glare so he shut up immediately.

Phew! That was close. I still need more proof. Maybe he just likes me because I am pretty. IF HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH ME AS MIKAN, THEN I WILL TRULY ACCEPT HIM.

I planned to still pretend as the geek at school to test him. In our new house, I asked for one spare room with the consequences of sleeping in the same bedroom as Natsume's. In that room I kept my disguised and everything that can tell that I am Mikan, even my books, uniform, and everything. I also kept there everything that Natsume gave me when we hangout. I am the only one who has the key to that room; I will not allow anyone to enter MY room, even maids.

Plan to test Natsume will start now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cold treatment and Comforting**

Today is the first day of school for Mikan as a married person but because of her brother's connections, she managed to keep her last name so that other students won't suspect, especially her husband, Natsume

_Mikan's POV_

I woke up really early today to prepare for school. When I say early, I meant really early because it's only 4 in the morning. When I sit up from the bed, I can see my husband's beautiful face. I kept staring at him and realize that he might be really saying the truth. Why am I so stubborn? Should I just accept him? What if he soon realize that I am Mikan, the geek. Aisshh. I should get up now, so I can get out of this house before everyone wakes up.

I went out of our room and proceed to MY OWN room, I take a bath then dress as a geek. by 5am, I am already finished. I went to our bedroom to check on Natsume, and yup, he's still sleeping. After that, I went downstairs to prepare my own food since the chef and maids are still sleeping. I open the fridge and found a cereal and milk so I just ate it.

"This will be fine" I thought as I am eating my breakfast

After that, I washed the dishes, duh, I'm not like those rich spoiled brat like the others. When I was on my way to the door, I can hear a door opening and I saw a maid half awake, so I quickly get out of the house after I told her "I'm going out now"

I drive all around our neighborhood to familiarized. I also drive along Seoul, well, it's been what, 4 months since I got here. I really miss this city.

After my drive, I went to Hotaru's house to park my car, Some students at my school might wonder why I have this kind of car, they don't even know that I am rich and mainly because Natsume knows my car and he might recognized it. Hotaru gave me a ride to school.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

When I woke up, I noticed my princess is not in bed anymore, yes I call her princess coz' she looks like one. I didn't know that she's an early riser. She wakes up early. Maybe, she's downstairs. I might as well see her in her school uniform, then I can finally know where she studies so I can drop her to school and pick her up after her classes.-I smiled at that thought.

I went to the bathroom and take a bath. When I am done, I went downstairs for breakfast. I saw a maid and ask her

"Where's Mi Chan?"

"Young Miss, already left early. Everyone is still asleep when she went out. I guess she have some errands to do" The maid said

Hmm. She went to school early. Hmm. It's just 6:45am and as far as I know, schools start at 8am. Where could she possibly go? I miss her already. Aishh, that's what I get for falling head over heels.

After I ate my breakfast, I went to school. I can't wait to tell Mikan about our wedding. I kinda miss that geek too. She's my best friends after all, I don't know if she even count me as her best friend as well. But I don' care.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Hotaru's POV_

I drove to school with Mikan since she parked her car at my house.

"Hey. How's married life huh, Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga" I asked her with a teasing tone

"Boring."She said with a hint of boredness

"That's it? Why do you still pretend to be the geek?" I asked

"I want to him to prove his love. We all know that he's the no. 1 player in our school right" She answered coolly

"So what's your plan?"

"hmm. I don't really know yet. Maybe make him fall in love with me as Mikan"

"What? Well, I'm warning you, you might get hurt when he find out the truth."

"I know but I'm already prepared to get hurt ever since our engagement" She said

"Whatever you say so. I'll be here with you." I said then parked my car in the schools' parking lot.

_End of Hotaru's POV_

At lunch break, Natsume and Mikan ate together. He stated every detail about their wedding. It seems like he's the only one talking and She is just listening. He even said how much he loves his wife, as always. And how much he is willing to give up everything for her. And what he's thinking about dropping her to school and picking her up. And last but not the least, he told her how hurt he was when she didn't even wait for him to wake up this morning, and the cold treatment, he is receiving from her. Mikan comforted him because he suddenly change his mood as he said that to Mikan.

After hearing everything that Natsume said, Mikan felt guilty but she is determined to still go on with the plan. After school, they went to a cafe to grab something to eat. Then Mikan left Natsume there because he said that he will look around if he can find something for Mi Chan so he went to the mall. Mikan immediately went to Hotaru's house to change clothes and get her car. Then she drove home

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Mikan thought

Few weeks had past. And still the same. It's been the daily routine for Mikan. She even thinks that Natsume is slowly drifting from her. Natsume become closer to Mikan than before. They always go out after school. Only after school because Natsume said that he wants to give his weekend to his wife.

_Mi Chan's POV_

Today is saturday which means no classes. Whole day with Natsume. Anyways, After I take a bath, I sat at the couch and watch TV since I am not hungry yet.

While I was watching, Natsume finally got down. When he saw me he said

"Good morning princess, Have you eaten your breakfast?"

I turned to him and glare "How many times will I tell you to stop calling me that, and I don't want to eat with you" I said with a harsh tone.

He turned around while saying "okay. sorry princess."He said sadly and whispered the last word but I still heard it.

" " I said but I don't really mean it.

I can see the hurt in Natsume's eyes. I know whenever I said something like that he is badly hurt, he always tells Mikan that, and I am really feeling guilty.

_End of Mi Chan's POV_

Weekend passed by quickly and it's now Monday

_Natsume's POV_

I woke up, and as usual, my princess is not here anymore. It's been like this every time I wake up ever since we got married. Well, I am happy, that today I have school, I can finally take my mind off her for a while. It hurts me every time she says harsh words. I can't wait to pour my heart out to my best friend, Mikan. She's always comforting me. She knows every misery I am experiencing and how much I am hurt. She knows everything about me.

I was walking along the corridor when I saw Mikan walking so I run to her.

"Hey. Wanna grab something to eat with me" I said with a sad tone. I know that she knows that I have a problem to tell her

She sighed and said. " Come on"

After we grab food, we went to the rooftop to eat there. It is so peaceful and quiet here. As we sat down and eat, I told her what happened last weekend I even cry. This is the first time I cried on front of her. I just can't help it, I'm really hurting inside. I don't know if I'll give up.

"I' m really sorry, if I'm causing too much pain to you Nattie. I'm really sorry"Mikan thought

I can see that she is in the venge of crying too. I wonder why? But she then putted down her food and went to my side and hugged me. When I hugged her, I felt something, like the time stopped. I just cry on her shoulder. I don't care if she teases me as crybaby, I just have to cry this one time. She always gives me advices and it always works but only for a few moments then everything will be back again with me and my princess.

She's the one who's always here for me. Maybe I should love her instead. I should have just love the geek. It's pretty much easier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Realizing Feelings**

After the happenings in the married life of Natsume and Mi Chan, Everything changes.

_Natsume's POV_

I usually spend my free time with my best friend, Mikan. But actually, the truth is, I am starting to hate Mi Chan. I think I'm giving up, she so hard to please. Mikan, my best friend, is always there for me. I started hanging out on her more to keep my mind off of my stubborn and cold wife. I learned more about Mikan, like her favorites, hobbies, and dislikes. But there's one thing I don't know about her. It's her family background. She's always avoiding the question when I ask her about her family. She always changes the topic. Anyways, I don't care but all I know is...

_I THINK I'M STARTING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MIKAN_

I started to realize it when we had a group project and it's a girl-boy groupings. I'm so happy to ask her to be my partner but the teacher interrupted everyone by saying She's going to pick the group.

_*FLASHBACK*_

One afternoon during English class, Many students are starting to get sleepy when our teacher announced about the upcoming project.

"Okay class. You are going to have a project...a group project" Everyone groaned at first when she said project but lighten up when she added that it's a group project. I think I can be the partner of Mikan. I glanced at her and she was not looking at me but to the teacher

*She's paying attention to teacher too much. I should ask her immediately when the teacher asked as to choose partner* I thought

"BUT...I'm going to pick up your partners." Everyone groaned in frustration.

*Aish. She's so KJ. I hope She picks Mikan to be my partner* I thought while crossing my fingers.

Our teacher started to call names and when I heard the teacher called her name. I immediately looked at her

"Mikan Sakura...with Hyuuga..."

*Natsume. Natsume. Please let it be Natsume. Natsume."I said in my mind

"Henry" (He's just a made up character of mine) .She continued

And guess what, I'm partnered with the bitchy queenka Luna Koizumi.

After that, I can see Mikan hanging out more with Henry because she said it's for the project. I saw them, It's like their having a date,so much for project making huh... It's not like I'm stalking them... . I admit it, I'm stalking them. I can see Mikan laughing and giggling to Henry's jokes, even though it's lame. and I feel...

JEALOUS. why am I jealous? I don' like her. She's just my friend, best friend to be exact. right?

After that stalking. I saw Henry one day at a mall with a girl who I remembered by name Aira Draper (made-up character) which is also a student from our school. I can see them with them mushy scenes. Making out. Then I started to feel confuse. I'm going to beat that bastard if she's cheating on Mikan. But why did I felt happy to see him dating Aira Draper?

I then confronted Henry and asked about who he's dating. And what he thinks of Mikan. AND I AM RELIEVED when he said that's he's not dating Mikan, but Aira Draper. He only thinks of him as a friend. We had a friendly talk and I started to have a new friend. I am so happy that I still have chance with Tiff-wait? chance? What am I saying? snap out of it Natsume. But I can't seem to snap out. I'm really starting to fall for her. my feelings for the princess is slowly fading, and transferring it to the geek.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

's when I realize that I really love her and not the princess. I started to show some hints about my feelings to her but she seems so innocent and she is so dense not to notice it. But Should I confess? What if she rejected me? I think it's better to stay friends FOR NOW. I still have to figure out if she feels the same way.

I even prepare something on her birthday that I didn't even realize that it's also the princess' birthday that day. I fell kinda guilty when I heard the maids greeting her happy birthday when I her husband didn't even greet her.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mi Chan/Mikan's POV_

_(Mi Chan's)_

After quite some time, I can feel that Natsume is slowly pushing himself away from me. Is he giving up on me? He doesn't seem to notice that I am now less cold to him. He always smile when he is texting that he doesn't realize that the person he is texting is just in the same house as his. I am happy that I have a nice relationship with him as Mikan, but how about as Mi Chan? Should I swallow my pride and just accept him. But I think it's too late now, he doesn't even remember his wife's birthday, but I didn't celebrate it alone since I still celebrated it with him but as Mikan.

_*FLASHBACK*_

It's my birthday today. Is Natsume planning something special for me today? Well, He should be since it's his wife's birthday. I'm quite happy thinking about that. I went down the stairs when I saw Natsume there.

"Good morning" I said with a slight cheerful tone. I don't usually use that tone in front of him but since today is my birthday and I'm starting to accept him, there's an exception.

But he answered me without even looking at me "I'm going out today. I have something to do. Don't wait for me at dinner" and with that, he went to the door.

I felt my heart crashed. He didn't even know it's my birthday today. I though he, the one who said will prove his love for me, forgot this very special day for me.

I locked myself in our room then I got a text message

Hey. Let's meet.

I want to tell you something.

At the park near our school in 30 minutes

-Fishy

(yes I call him fishy)

I felt kinda happy. But I know that it's for Mikan so I went to MY room and change into my geeky outfit. Then went straight

Now I'm slowly regretting my past actions towards him. Is this what they said that "you'll never appreciate anything until it is gone" and now Natsume's love is gone.

_(Mikan)_

I went out to be surprised that Natsume actually prepared a date with me at the park. I can see lights all over the place. There's a cake with a HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN! written on it. He's even holding a bouquet of roses which is my favorite. I was really shocked, it's like a real date. There are balloons everywhere too. The food is actually prepared by his mom, he told me that he said to his mother that he'll be giving it to someone special. I blushed a little with that. He treated me as someone special? He is so sweet and romantic. After that, before I went home, he kissed my chicks and I felt blood rushing through my face.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

That's when I realize my true feelings for him. I think I will swallow my pride and tells him I love him. But my problem is, should I say it to him as Mikan or Mi Chan? This is a lot harder than I thought coz I didn't know that I'll be falling for him. Should I say that Mi Chan and Mikan is one person. Will he get angry? What if he will, it'll just break my heart if rejected me. He might as well file a divorce if he thinks that I am playing with him. oh God, help me please.

One more problem is, I think Natsume's not even interested in me anymore as his princess, but to Mikan as his geek. I should have realize my feelings sooner. Am I being to harsh on him as his wife? and my stubborn if finds out the truth. They'll be no happy ending with both the geek and the princess.

_Stupid Mi Chan for being so stubborn at first. You should have accepted him and stopped being stubborn._

_Stupid Mikan for thinking of a stupid plan of dressing as a geek and for keeping that stupid plan after you got married._

AISHHHH.

but most of all, Stupid Mi Chan and Mikan FOR FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS OVER NATSUME , which is your husband and best friend who is so dense to realize that you are just same person.

My life is so complicated right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Letting Out My Feelings But I Was Wrong [Part 1]**

_Mikan's POV_

I totally confirmed my feelings for Natsume, but I am too afraid to confess to him since I am stuck in a hard situation. But I can't take it anymore, I need let out my true feelings and of course, my first option is my best friend Hotaru. I asked her to come my parent's house. She's all mine today since Ruka has an emergency class today.

She came after a few minutes...

"Hotaru, best friend, I think you're forgetting me about me already, I'm starting to regret matching you up with Ruka, my precious princess" I said to her with a pout as we sat in our couch in the living room. I imitate the way Ruka says 'my precious princess'.

"I think you're the one forgetting about me, you're always out with your precious Natsume, MY princess" She teased back. I was taken aback by her teased. She smirked. I blushed. She also imitates the way Natsume saying 'MY princess' to me.

"H-how did you know?"oh. shooot. why did I stutter?

"I'm still your best friend. I've known you since we were kids" She said

"mm."I nodded in agreement

" you gonna tell me something or you'll just let me guess... , is it about your love life?" She said with a teasing tone in a thinking position

" knew me too well" I said slightly annoyed that I can't keep a secret with her

"so?"

"uhmmm.I think I'm already..."

"in love with Natsume?"She interrupted me by continuing my sentence

I nodded "and I am..."

"afraid?" again with the interruption

I nodded again " if he..."

"finds out the truth?" interruption again

"Will he.."

"files a divorce?"She said

"I am so.."

"stupid? yes I know"She said while laughing

"Aishh. you even knew what I was thinking and feeling" I said

"Of course" said with proudly

"anyway. I have a problem."

"Let me guess. Natsume's staying away from you, her wife and spends more time with the geek which is you also" saying in a thinking position.

"YAH! Will you just let me state my problems here and my feelings. NO INTERRUPTION please" I yelled to her and she just kept quiet.

"So where was I? 0hh. yeah. that. Uhmmm. That's my problem. I don't know what to do know. I really fall in love but I don't know if he still loves Mi Chan, but honestly, I'm starting to think that he's falling for me as Mikan..."

"uh-huh"She said

"so. any advice?"

"To tell you the truth, I was disappointed with your stubbornness. If you didn't act like that towards him, you should have had a happy ending by now. I know this may hurt, but actually this is all your fault.-

She was about to say something else when I interrupted her

"YAH! I asked for advice, I didn't asked for you to nag" I pouted

"alright,alright. uhmm. Tell him the truth. If he really loves you THAT much, he will forgive, understand and accept you no matter what. I know you'll a bit late already, but I know that his feelings for you haven't fully vanished yet. Do the right things this time. Be honest with him, tell him the whole truth and your reasons behind it. Just be yourself, you told me that you have a feeling that he's starting to fall in love with you as Mikan right?"

"yes" I answered quickly

"And that's you're plan right. He finally proves his love for you. Go for this. You can do it. She encouraged me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Suddenly, Natsume asked me which made me stiffened, and shocked at the same time.

"uhmm. Mi Chan. Where do you study?"

Does he know? I'm busted. How? I mean, no one really knows except me, Hotaru and Ruka. When I looked at him, he seem really clueless, so I guess he doesn't know YET. I let out a sigh of relief and answered him.

"None of your business" I said

"but I'm-" He was about to answer back to me when I interrupted him by my deadliest death glare so he shut up immediately.

Phew! That was close. I still need more proof. Maybe he just likes me because I am pretty. IF HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH ME AS MIKAN, THEN I WILL TRULY ACCEPT HIM.

I planned to still pretend as the geek at school to test him. In our new house, I asked for one spare room with the consequences of sleeping in the same bedroom as Natsume's. In that room I kept my disguised and everything that can tell that I am Mikan, even my books, uniform, and everything. I also kept there everything that Natsume gave me when we hangout. I am the only one who has the key to that room; I will not allow anyone to enter MY room, even maids.

Plan to test Natsume will start now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Letting Out My Feelings But I Was Wrong [Part 2]**

[part 2]

"But what if gets angry with me for lying?"

"before I answer that, I should ask you first..Are gonna get hurt if he gets angry?"

"Of course" I said

Then she reminded me something...

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Hey. How's married life huh, Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga" She asked her with a teasing tone

"Boring."I said with a hint of boredness

"That's it? Why do you still pretend to be the geek?" She asked

"I want to him to prove his love. We all know that he's the no. 1 player in our school right" I answered coolly

"So what's your plan?"

"hmm. I don't really know yet. Maybe make him fall in love with me as Mikan"

"What? Well, I'm warning you, you might get hurt when he find out the truth."

"I know but I'm already prepared to get hurt ever since our engagement" I said

"Whatever you say so. I'll be here with you." She said then parked her car in the schools' parking lot.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I started to recall what I said and realize that I really told her that. I'm regretting what I said. I wasn't really prepared for this heartache.

"I guess I should just tell him the truth and accept whatever his decision may be. But I'm sill hoping that in the end we'll still be together..and happy."I said

"I better get going now. If Natsume is at home when I get there, I'll tell him the truth right away." I continued.

" 's the spirit. Go now. I have to meet with Ruka too. Tell me everything later. okay?"She said with a wink

After that I went home prepared to confess. I can do this.

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV

Mi Chan said that she'll visit her parent's house today since she missed them. I decided to stay at home and have a good sleep since this week I've been very busy about school works. When I wake up at around 4pm, Mi Chan isn't here yet. I'm getting bored and I think of my situation and you know what, advice is all I need right now. I should call my best friend Blax (another made up character), he is from another school but since we were neighbors before and childhood friends, we still become best friend..

Ring. ring. ring.

"Hello" Said the voice on the other line

"Blax…How are you?"

"Natsume! long time no see. I'm fine. how about you?" He asked excitedly

"I'm fine*sighs*"

"I don't think you're fine. You have problems? I heard you got married already" Blax said

"*sighs*actually, that's my problem. I need advice right now"

"Why? Tell me everything" He demanded

I hesitated at first but I really need to let out my feelings right now, so I ended up telling him everything. From the wedding being arranged and having one-sided love. The way Mi Chan acts toward me, how I love her but gave up and how hurt I was and how felt empty, but filled when Mikan came into my life. How I fell badly in love with her even though she is the geek. In short, I tell him everything about my love life.

"Oww. That's really a problem. You know you can't love someone else when you're married" He said

"I know but, there is no love in this marriage anymore. I thought at first, love will grow eventually but we—I mean I fell out of love. She didn't even love me from the start"

"Maybe, you should file a divorce so you'll be free and she will also be free" He suggested

" But….. I don't think my parents will agree and besides I don't even know if Mikan loves me too."

"But you should just be true to yourself and be honest. I know you love this Mikan girl. Remember—The truth shall set you free" He told me

" How should I tell Mi Chan? She might think that I played her, that I didn't really love her. That'll hurt her and I don't want that"

"Well, she'll be more hurt if she knew that you're filing a divorce because you love someone else. She will feel more played because you cheated on her. I think you should just lie, I guess"

"What should I say to Mi Chan? That I really don't love her. That she's just like my every girl, that she's just a toy and I'm bored with her that's why I'm leaving her. I married her just because of pleasure but she didn't even give it to me that's why I don't want her anymore and now I love someone else….." I said

"but…. I don't think that'll work." I added

"Sorry Natsume, but I don't think I can help you with this. I don't have any experience about that. I'm really sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. You helped me a lot. It's okay. Thanks for the advice anyway"

"It's nothing. That's what best friends are for right? Anyway, I gotta get going. I still have lots of things to do. Byee." He said

"Bye" I said then hung up. I sigh and lay down on bed. My life is really complicated.

_End of Natsume's POV_

Little did Natsume know that there is someone who heard some parts of their conversation.

Mi Chan's POV

I excitedly got home after I went to my parent's house. I'm now ready to tell Natsume everything. As I park my car in the garage, I quickly went to our house. I don't see Natsume is the living room so I assumed he's inside our room. I went upstairs and see that the door at our bedroom is slightly open. I was about to go in when I heard Natsume talking on the phone.

"What should I say to Mi Chan? That I really don't love her. That she's just like my every girl, that she's just a toy and I'm bored with her that's why I'm leaving her. I married her just because of pleasure but she didn't even give it to me that's why I don't want her anymore and now I love someone else….." he said then pause so I assume that the person on the other line is speaking.

That hit me hard. He doesn't really love me. I'm really hurt right now. When I heard him not speaking I took that opportunity and immediately went to MY room and locked it without hearing the whole conversation. If I stay there, it'll only hurt more. I cried and cried. I shouldn't blame him, this is my entire fault. If I didn't pretend to be the geek. If I didn't act so stubborn. If I just tell him the truth all this time, this won't happen. I am the one to blame here.

Is he really going to leave me now? I should have known, he will eventually leave me. But I'm not ready yet. Is he filing a divorce? I'm not really ready to let him go. I know that I'm selfish, but let me have him first, even just for a few months more. I need him to be by my side. I think he's leaving me for his girl friend because he said that he loves someone else already.

I just lay there in my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Crying My Heart Out**

_Mi Chan's POV_

After a few days after the incident of eavesdropping, I still act cold towards Natsume. It hurts me to act this way, but this is the only way that I can be with him more because if I act kind, he will be suspicious and know the truth about me being Mikan. Today is Monday so we have school, as usual, I woke up early and did my daily routine, but there is one activity that I added to my daily routine and that is cook for my handsome prince, Natsume. I walk to the kitchen and started cooking his favorite food that I ask from her mother. I guess you all think that I can't cook because I'm rich but as what I told you before, I'm different.

After I finished cooking, I prepare the table. When I saw that everything is perfect and is now in their right place. I get my keys and drove to Hotaru's house.

_End of Mi Chan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I woke up alone in this bed again. This happens every day on school days. Why does she have to leave early? I'm curious. Anyways, like my daily routine, I take a bath first then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I don't always eat breakfast, but my instinct is telling me to eat today. As I got in to the dining room, I saw lots of foods, and it's my favorites. Wow, good job chefs. But I feel strange, I don't know, what's wrong with these foods? Hmmm. I should taste it.

I sat down and eat the breakfast prepared in the table. As I took my bite, I realize that this is so delicious, better than my usual breakfast. Do we have a new cook? This is really yummy. Just like how I wanted it to be cooked; I think this is the best breakfast I ever tasted in my whole life. I'm full right now, I should give this to the maids so that they can also have a wonderful breakfast and I did. I can see their faces smiling, this is a great feeling, I should have changed before, but who change me? Mi Chan? I'll never ever forget her even if we ever part in the future. She changed me to be a better person.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

As usual, I ride the school with Hotaru. We talked about silly, random things. We laughed from time to time but I can sometimes see myself zoning out. It's a good thing that she totally forgot about what we talked about during the weekends. I don't feel like talking about it. I don't want to admit to her that my marriage is falling down, and it's all because of me. But sooner, I have to tell her the truth. The sooner the better, so I asked her to eat lunch with me at the rooftop where we can be alone.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lunch time already. I can see Natsume approaching me, and when he's near me he asked me if I could join him for lunch.

"Hey. Let's eat lunch together." He said a cheerful tone.

I studied his face, he really seems happy. He is so cute, nice, gentleman and it's totally not my first impression with him but I guess that first impression is wrong. I can't believe I even let the chance to be happy with him pass by. I messed up this time. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I didn't notice that I am staring at him for so long, I just realize it when he kept calling for my name.

"Mikan. Mikan" He said while waving his hands in front of me.

"Ohh. Uhmm. Sorry, I can't, I'm having lunch with Hotaru." I said after I snap out of my thoughts

"It's okay. Maybe some other time" He said

Suddenly, I cupped his face. I just stare at him. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked and you can really see that he is concerned."Nothing. I better get going. Hotaru must be waiting for me." I release my hands from his face and run away, afraid that I might cry in front of him. I left him confuse by my action.

When I came to the rooftop, Hotaru is not yet there because I said that we should go here together, but I don't want other students to see me crying. I texted her saying Sorry that I didn't wait for her and saying that I'm already here. When I keep my phone in my bag, I suddenly burst into tears again. Few minutes later, Hotaru came panting. I guess she rushed over here.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying? "She asked full of concern

" I messed up. He doesn't really love me. This is my entire fault" I said in between sobs.

"Sshh. It's not your fault." Then she sat down beside me.

"I already knew there's something wrong since this morning, coz' you're always zoning out. So? Wanna talk about it" She said

I hugged her and cry on her shoulder. Then I told her everything that happened firstly about the advice she told me then straight after we met last weekend. I don't know if she understood what I said because of the sobs. I'm like a child now being punished by her parents. I can't stop crying. This is the first time, I have ever cried like this. I don't even know I have these enough tears to cry.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Don't you know how hard it is to act this way?"

"It's really hard. I don't even think I can play this act in front of him anymore."

I cried and cried and she is only there comforting me. Letting me pour out all my feelings, she didn't even talk a bit knowing that all I need right now is not nagging but a comforting friend. When I calmed down, my eyes are so puffy and red. I asked her to go to my class and make an excuse. I can't go back to class looking like this so I decided to go home. Natsume might ask why I've been crying. Hotaru agreed and helped me get out of the school.

_Luna's POV_

We were bullying this new weird girl right now. Can you believe it? She tried to give a cake to my beloved boys. She's such a freaky weird girl. She doesn't belong here. We keep on beating her until she coughed blood so we stopped. I even threaten her that I'll fire her parents who are working for my dad's company if she even tried to get close to my boys again. Just like what everyone would do, this stupid girl agreed. I so love my life, getting everything I want but I'm not contented, because oops did I mention I get everything I want, well it's partially true because there's only one thing that I don't get, it's Natsume's love. Even though he's already married, I know he doesn't love the girl since it's an arrange marriage so I still have a chance. But I notice this past few weeks that Natsume is starting to get more attached to this Mikan girl. She even apologize to her remember? She's in my way of getting Natsume's love.

Speaking of the devil, I saw the geek running her way to the rooftop and she's….crying. Hmmm. I smell something fishy. I told the girls that we should spy on that girl. So they agreed, we waited for some time for people to go to the cafeteria when we saw Hotaru going to the direction that girl went. Are they friends? Maybe not, coz' she is pretty and rich plus she have a cute and rich boyfriend….and her boyfriend is the brother in law of Natsume and she is best friends with Sakura Mi Chan right? I wonder what Mikan's connection with them is.

We followed them to the rooftop; we slowly open the door slightly so they won't notice us. We peeked then we saw Hotaru and Mikan hugging. It looks like Hotaru is comforting that girl. We stayed a little longer to listen to their conversation.

We heard everything, We heard the truth. You can see that the girls have a shocked expression and so do I. So all this time, she's Natsume's wife, she's the daughter of the owner of Sakura Corporation. I can use this to separate those two, *evil laugh in my mid*. A smirked appears on my face, and then we started to formulate our plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Confession**

_Natsume's POV_

You can really say that time can predict anything. As I spend more time with Mikan, I find myself falling deeply in love with her. She's always been the one beside me; she's a real best friend to me but all I want to be is more than friends, more than best friends. I don't think I can take this anymore, I should tell her my real feelings, even though she might not feel the same way, I'll accept it. I should plan this smoothly so this will be so romantic that she'll never forget the day I confess to her.

I asked help from Youichi, Yuu and the other kingkas. Yes, the kingkas finally accepted Mikan for me, they say as long as I am happy, they'll support me. I so love my friends.

Okay now we're having a meeting about my surprised confession to her

"Uhmm. Place?" I asked

"Hmmm. The park, where both of you celebrated her birthday." Tsubasa suggested

"o0h. yeah. We can decorate it again, but in a more romantic way. We can put flower petals in the pond in that park"

"We can use the other side of the park. So we can use the gazebo and it'll be perfectly decorated by us" Kokoro said confidently

"I know where I can get a big letters written in LOVE. Leave it to me." Tsubasa said

" . and as she walks the path way, the lights will turn on" Yuu said while squealing like a girl. Every one of us looked at him with a what-the-heck look and he stopped.

"I'll be in charge of the cooking and the baking of the cake" Youichi volunteered himself.

"Rose is her favorite flower so we should decorate the park with full of roses." I said

"Oh. Yeah. and the bouquet should be perfect" Kokoro said

"So everything's settled?" I asked.

"YEAH" they said in unison. I smiled to myself thinking that this will go smoothly. I'm so nervous, I know that I said that I will accept her answer whether it's a yes or no, but as everyone of us, I, too, am afraid to be rejected. I've been rejected already once by my wife, I don't think I can ease another pain of rejection.

"Okayy. Let's get to work." I said

Wooo. Today is the day I will confess to Mikan. I didn't bother to ask her for lunch so that I will not be so nervous later. I sent her a letter neatly written, saying

_Meet me at the park at 7pm, where we held our memories together_

_ -Natsume3_

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

Natsume is kinda acting strange today. I don't know why. Is there something wrong? We didn't even eat lunch together and come to think of it, I kinda miss him. But this is what I want right, It'll help me move on faster. But I just can't stand without his presence. Argg.

I quickly went to my locker and when I open it, I saw a letter in pink. Hmmm. It's written nicely and it smells like….rose, my favorite flower. I wonder who give this. I should read it, and after I read it, I was shocked…it's from…Natsume and it have hearts in his name. Weird. but he did say he want to meet me at the park, ohh. The park where we usually go when we have our dates…oh I mean when we hangout and where we celebrated my birthday…

I went home to prepare for this meeting. I kinda feel weird about this. I just wanna look pretty today, but of course with my disguise on. After I finish getting ready, I look at the clock and saw that it's already quarter to 7. It will took me 10 minutes to walk to the park so if I go now, I can be there on time. Better get going.

When I arrived at the park, it's dark and there seems no person. I should go home now; maybe Natsume's pulling a prank on me today. As I was about to turn around, the first park lights lighten up so I step forward and as I step forward again another light lightens up until I reach a gazebo nicely decorated.

I can see a man wearing a tux whose back is facing me. I can't see clearly who he is coz' I'm so busy looking around. There's a big LOVE written cutely there,

and the pond's covered with rose petals, and the place is fully decorated with rose. I look around the place and was so amazed, I was wandering around that I didn't notice that I was already in the gazebo, the man wearing tux turn around and faced me…..I was really shocked

IT'S NATSUME..my prince, he looks so handsome, aish, snap out of it Mikan.

"Natsume.." I said

"Mikan, I have something to tell you" He walks toward me and handed me a bouquet.

"W-what is it?" I answered and stuttered, I felt nervous, what is he going to say?

"Uhmm. I know our start wasn't so nice, but then I married Mi Chan, and I thank her, because of her, I even got closer to you. I like you, and I wanna be honest that you're just the third girl whom I fell in love, but I know from the bottom of my heart, that you're the one and only for me. You're the only one the makes my heart wanna jump out of my chest. You've been there for me through thick and thin. From the day I saw you, I already admire you, and you're unique in your own little ways. " He said then pause

"I love you Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" He told me while looking straight in my eyes. I can see the sincerity.

"I-I" I tried to answer him but I don't know what to say

Suddenly, I changed the topic, "you said I'm the third girl you fell in love with, mind telling me who the first and the second one is? Be honest" with a demanding tone

"Uhmm. Okay. I'll be honest. You might make fun of me, but the first girl is the masked girl from the masquerade ball, the Ms. Diamond. "

OMG! It's me.

"The second?"

"You know who she is, my wife. You know everything right?" I nodded

. HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH the masked girl which is ME,

With his wife which is ME

And ME, the geek

OH MY GOSH. He really is serious, but if we become a couple his reputation and image will be ruined, It will mean that he's cheating on his wife and I can't afford to see him suffer from criticism, but I want to be honest.

"Natsume. I like you too. But I don't think this will work out. It will only hurt both of us and your wife. You're married Natsume."

"I'm willing to file a divorce just to be with you" He cupped my face

"But I won't allow you. " I said in the middle of bursting out in tears

"I'll do anything for you."

"No. If you really love me. You'll do what I say. Stay with your wife. Let's just treat each other as someone very special to us." I said and my tears officially fell down.

"I'll do what you want, just promise me that you'll always be by my side" He hugged me and I just nodded

He breaks the hug and looks straight into my eyes. He slowly leans in and we are just centimeters apart then he finally put his lips on mine. He's kissing me. I close my eyes and slowly kiss back. After some time, we broke the kiss and smile into each other and he hugged me tightly. "I love you" He said but I don't want to answer him and I know he understands me.

We then eat happily; play together at the park like a real couple. This is the best day of my life.

_End of Mikan's POV_

"Even though we are not officially together, seeing her happy by my side, completes me. I'll treasure her and I won't let her go no matter what "Natsume thought


	20. Chapter 20

**Brother-Sister Bonding**

_Mikan's POV_

After that unforgettable night, I become more and more close with Natsume and we're always out to hang out *cough* date *cough*. We barely see each other with me as Mi Chan. I still don't know how to tell him. Oh and yeah. I told everything to Hotaru and she said she'll be happy with my decisions and will always be there till the end.

Today, my bro asked me if we could hang out since we didn't have a quality time for a brother-sister bonding. I'm driving to my parents house coz I don't want bro to pick me up at our house even though he insisted. I arrived here at my parent's house and I walk to the front door only to be greeted by the maid. Hmmm. Where could Ruka be? I though he's the one who's going to open the door for me. Well, anyways. I'll just wait for him in the living room. I'm so excited for this; we haven't done this for quite some time already.

I saw Ruka walking down the stairs. Wow. Looking stunning as always but I think there something wrong, but I can't read his mind right now. It's like his book is closed but I'm positive that there is something wrong, definitely. What could that be? There is an awkward atmosphere so I tried breaking the silence since I cannot take it anymore.

"Where are we going bro?" I tried to sound cheerful to break the awkwardness

"hmm. Let's go to the ice cream parlor first then let's walk to the park"

"Alright. Like the old times. Let's go" I said while clinging to his arm

We went to the ice cream parlor as he said then went out to walk in the park and again, the silence is killing me.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Ruka's POV_

I can't help but stay quiet, because if I might not control myself. Yes, I know everything now. Hotaru told me the truth. I can't believe that my sister's been suffering a lot. I thought she's happy. I told her before that I can protect her. What can I do? She's torn between her love for Natsume and the truth that she's been keeping. I don't know how to help her. But I don't want to see her in pain, even though she's very good at hiding it.

"I know everything" I said when we arrived at the park. We sat down at one bench looking at the lake in front of the park.

"Huh?" She asked looking at me confused

"Hotaru told me already. No need to hide what you're feeling" I said still looking at the lake

From the corner of my eyes, I can see her stiffen. She didn't say a word for a while but then speak up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't want to be a burden to you again." She said while her voice cracked a bit

This time I look at her and saw her in the verge of tears. "I'm your brother, you should tell me your problems, and you're never a burden. You're my princess remember? I want to help you with your problems"

"I'm so sorry. I just-I just don't think I went to the right path with my decisions and I'm afraid to admit that I'm wrong. I don't want to drag anyone with this wrong decision" She sobbed and I really pity her. I hugged her.

"Don't worry; there is never a wrong path you just have to prove that your decision is right whatever happens. I know you've been suffering pain because of your love life"….. "Want me to help you?"

"No, I just need you to stay by my side for support. I don't want you to interfere. You, being here is a great help. I'm glad that you already know everything" She said while we were still hugging each other

"From now on, no keeping of secrets okay?.. " I can feel her nodded.

"Smile. You're becoming a witch if you're crying. Better be a princess now" I teased her then she smiled

After that talked in the park, our date went well. We drove around Seoul, went some sightseeing, we went to the arcade and play games just like before. I can see her smile; I can see that she forgot her problems even just for a while. I should take her out more often; we can also invite Hotaru some other time. When we went home, she fell asleep and I don't want to wake her up so I carried her to her room. I texted Natsume that Mi Chan's sleeping over here and he said he doesn't mind. Keke~~I almost said Mikan instead of Mi Chan, It's a good thing that I remember what Hotaru told me.

_End of Ruka's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

Ruka is the best. He really understands. I really thank God for giving me him as my brpther. He didn't push the subject but I know that he already know everything. I want to be angry with Hotaru but rather I felt happy because there are now two of them that can support me all the way to the end. I'm glad that she told bro the whole story. I always feel safe when I'm with Ruka. I have to fight the pain I'm feeling right now.

I woke up then I found myself in a very familiar room, this is my room in my parent's house. I must have slept last night. Aish, why didn't my brother wake me up last night. The truth is I want to spend more time with Natsume because I don't know when the time will come that Natsume will leave me. I want to spend as much time as possible with him.

I left my parent's house but I leave a message to Ruka and leave it at the kitchen.

"Bro, why didn't you wake me up last night? I'm going home".

Your Princess 3


	21. Chapter 21

**I've never seen This Side of Him/her**

_Natsume's POV_

I immediately woke up and look at the clock then I saw that it's already 9:00am. Aishh, why did I wake up late? I won't go to school anymore since I already miss the first period. Suddenly, I want to look to my left. I don't know why so I did. Then I was shocked…

Mi Chan is still here?

Doesn't she have school? This is the first time I saw in the morning during school days; she looks peaceful and really beautiful. Then she seemed cold, but it's summer, why would she be cold, actually it's really hot. I can see her shivered so I touch her forehead to check

Oh gosh, she is burning like hell. Why is she sick? What to do? What to do? SHOOOT! I forgot that the maids asked for day off today, hmmm. I think I need to get water and put a cloth in her forehead. Yeah that's what I'll do.

I walk outside our room, and then went back after a few minutes with a basin and a cloth I got. I walk to our bed and I feel that my heart is beating faster and faster as I slowly approach the bed.

Why am I feeling this way? I'm over her right? And I love Mikan. Aishh. YES, the one I love is Mikan so stop thinking about that.

I caressed her face and examine her. I should make her a soup, good thing that my mom teach me how to make a chicken soup since it's my favorite; I just hope she'll like it.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mi Chan's POV_

I woke up from sleeping then I notice that the sun is already up. Oh no! I won't have time to prepare and Natsume's not here anymore? Hmmm. I'm not feeling well today. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I saw that it's already 10:30am. I missed class today. I sat up to the bed then I felt something fell in my lap and it feels cold.

Ohhhh. It's a cloth, why is there a cloth here? Anyways, I felt really dizzy and I can't get myself out of bed. My body feels heavy. Grrr. Headache, this is killing me.

"aishhhhhhh." I said a little loud

"Why are you trying to get out of bed? You should stay there, you're sick" I look up and saw Natsume. He didn't go to school?

"I'm sick?" I said then touch my forehead and yeah, I'm hot. Literally. "So that explains the dizziness and the headache?" I said to myself looking amuse to know the answer. Unknowingly, I said that out loud and I hear a soft chuckle from Natsume.

I turned to him again then saw that he's holding a tray. He notices me looking at the tray.

"Ohh. I cooked you a chicken soup so you'll feel better" awww. so sweet of him. I remember my brother cooking it for me when I'm sick. I smiled and say

"Thanks." He walks toward me. I was about to grab the spoon but he lightly slap my hands and said "I'll feed you, say ahh~~"

I just stared at him confusedly. He said once again " ahh~~" shoving the spoon to me so I just let him fed me. I finished the soup and I didn't know that he's a good cook. I've never seen this side of him. He's really caring. My thoughts were interrupted because of the continuous ringing of the door bell.

"I'll just get it." He said then run downstairs because the doorbell is really bugging me.

_End of Mi Chan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I went downstairs and saw the maid of my mother. She sends Mi Chan a cake because I texted her that Mi Chan is sick. I quickly grab a fork, knife and a plate then went back upstairs to our room.

"Hey mom sends you a cake" I said

"ohh. That's sweet, say thanks to her for me" She smiled…SHE SMILED? Her smile is really cute. I can see her eye smile too.

"Here, taste it. I bet it's delicious." I push the fork to her mouth signaling her to eat.

At that moment our eyes met, it seems that the world stops and it's just the two of us. We were intensely staring at each other's eye for quite a while. I then felt embarrassed and looked away. My hand with the fork is still in front of her face. I shove it to her mouth then I heard

"Aishhh." She said slightly annoyed

I looked at her and saw icing in her nose. I chuckled and she pouted. I've never thought this day would come, the day when Mi Chan will be warm. This is so new. I wish we could just stay like this, wait…..don't misunderstand, I hope we can stay like this—like friends coz I hate her cold attitude.

I saw her smirked and the next thing I knew there's icing all over my face. She laughed and she just looks cute. Keke.

We started putting icings on each other, like an icing fight. Then when we're both covered with icings already. I stopped. I have more in my face than her.

"You should go take a shower. You're sick remember"

"Nu-uh. I'm perfectly fine now coz I have a great nurse right here" She said pointing to me

I smiled shyly "Thanks Natsume" She said with a sweet tone.

_End of Natsume's POV_

"Hmm. I've never seen this side of him before—caring, especially when it comes to me since I treated him bad."Mi Chan thought

"I've never seen this side of her—smiling, laughing and pouting especially when she's around me since she hates my guts." Natsume thought

"But this felt good" Both thought at the same time


	22. Chapter 22

**Talent Show**

_Hotaru's POV_

"Good morning." I said to Mikan. I notice that she's a little TOO cheerful today.

"hmm. Good morning Hotaru" she said with the most cheeky voice and cute smile..okay. That's totally weird. Is she on drugs? Oh. Wait. Did something happen yesterday? Hmm. I smirked

"What?" She said when she saw me smirked

"You know, I noticed that you were absent yesterday."

"uhmm. yeah. I was sick" She said

I raise an eye brow and continue with a teasing voice "and to think that Natsume was absent TOO…"

She just raise an eyebrow too waiting for me to continue so "Tell me everything that happened yesterday"

"Nothing happen. Okay?" She said without looking at me. But I didn't bother to ask further because I think she's shy.

We are walking to our Homeroom when we saw lots of students crowding in the bulletin board. Out of curiousness, we walk towards them trying to look at what they are looking at. I caught a glimpse of the poster posted there. It's about the upcoming talent show. Then. *ting* I have a brilliant idea.

"Mikan. I'll be going to the Comfort room for a while. You go ahead." I said while she nodded. I acted that I was walking to the other side of the hall but when I saw her enter our classroom, I went to the bulletin board. There's a little student there now because the bell will be ringing in a bit. I'm going to sign Mikan but to my surprise. Her name is already written there. She signed up? Or someone else signed up for her?hmmm.?

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I heard the news that there'll be a talent show this coming Friday. Hmmm. I wonder who will win. Should I sign up? Nahh. I don't want to, because for sure, I'll be the winner.

"Oh. The upcoming talent show is this Friday. You can still sign up until tomorrow." Ms. Kim said

Only a few seem interested. "And so far, we have 2 candidates from this class. So please support them" She added.

One of our classmate asked "Who are the two contestants?"

"Hmmm. Let me see..Ohh. It's Luna, anddd…MIKAN?" She said, not really sure if she saw it real. She checked again the sign up sheets and confirmed that Mikan joined. I didn't know she has talents. Everyone seems shocked, well, I am too.

When I look at Mikan, I don't think she's paying attention to Ms. Kim because she's still looking at the window, until Hotaru nudge her and told her why everyone's staring at her.

She suddenly stands up, saying "BWOOOOOH?" She said

All eyes are in her. Her eyes were wide open. Why is she shock? She signed up right? She then walk towards Ms. Kim and begun explaining "Ms. Kim, I didn't sign up for that. Why am I listed there?"

"Huh? But you're name is already here. I think someone signed you up." Ms. Kim said

"Uhmmm. I really don't want to. Can I back out?" She said with a puppy eyes but I know Ms. Kim won't fall for that.

"Nu-uh. Whether you like it or not, you'll be joining. Ok?" She said with a commanding tone.

"Ok" She mumbled. A smile crept to my face. Is she good? What will she be doing? Maybe we can showcase our talents together. Nahh. This is her time to shine.

She then look at my seat so I mouthed " FIGHTING" with a pose. She then smiles at me. And replied "Thanks". Come to think of it, I missed her when I was absent yesterday.

_End of Natsume's_

_Mikan's POV_

I think I should just play the piano. That's what I'm good at. I hope I won't embarrass myself in front of many people. Tskk. And Hotaru told Ruka that I'll be joining a talent show so he said he'll be skipping school[ he's in the university already], so he can watch me perform.

"I think you should sing too" Hotaru said

"I'm not a good singer" I said

"What are you saying? You are a-ma-zing." She told me

"Hmmm. you think so?" I said hesitating my singing talent

"Of course" So I decided to sing along too.

Days have passed and it's now Friday so it means I'll be performing today.

"Where's bro?" I asked Hotaru

"He said he'll be here in 5 minutes" She replied

"Let's go in now. You can do it. We'll be in the audience cheering for you." She encouraged me

We went inside the auditorium and saw a lot of students. I really do hope that my stage fright won't attack me later.. I can do this. There are 10 contestants all in all. I'll be the last one performing. Luna will be the one before me; I bet she's really good. She's the queenka of this school after all. right? I didn't intend to win this. I just want to express myself through music.

Everyone applauded. "And that is Luna Koizumi, a Senior."

"We are now coming to our last contestant. Also a senior, Let us welcome Mikan."

's my cue. I-A-M-R-E-A-L-L-Y-N-E-R-V-O-U-S. I went to the stage. I scan through the crowd and saw Hotaru and Ruka there, smiling from ear to ear and doing a fighting pose. It's good that they are here to support me. I then divert my focus on Natsume, sitting there in the front row. He is smiling as well. I feel my heart beat faster. I can melt in his smile. And before I drown to my thoughts, I started playing piano. I played By myself

As I started singing, I kept on glancing on the audience, especially on Natsume. I then close my eyes, and feel the song. I put so much emotion in this song. This is a sad song but I feel like I'll be by myself forever without Natsume.

I finished the piece then open my eyes. I looked at the audience and saw that their eyes were wide open, and jaws dropped, for short, they are really shocked. I think they didn't expect that from me.

"Well, that was our last performance for today, Mikan Sakura. Let us all clap our hands for all our contestants for an excellent performance."

"May we invite all the 10 contestants here on stage"

"We will now announce our winner. Our third place goes to…. Henry Lau."

"Second place goes to…Luna Koizumi"

"And for our grand champion. We have…..

Ms. Mikan Sakura"

"Congratulations to these 3 winners."

O-M-G. I won. I can't believe this. Is this really happening or I'm just dreaming?

I pinched my arm. OUCH. Yes, this is reality. I can see the audience applauding loudly. I feel so much loved and appreciated today.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Luna's POV_

I can't believe this. That geek has talents? I signed her up here so she'll be embarrassed in front of the whole school, but THIS. She won? I can see she's enjoying the attention she is getting. Well, if you really want to shine. Then let's go to plan B.

I grab the microphone from the Emcee.

"Wow. Congrats Mikan"

"uhh. Thanks" She said

"Oh. I can see your brother watching here and supporting you. Aww. So sweet. I want him to come here on stage. Uhmmm. Mr. Sakura Ruka. "

I can hear a loud gasped. Everyone seems shocked. No one here knows that Mikan Sakura is Sakura Mi Chan except for the principal and us, the queenkas. I smirked as I saw Mikan's shocked face. She then faced me then walk towards me and said "What do you want?" You can barely hear it but I heard is clearly.

"I want Natsume. I want to steal everything from you." I straight forwardedly told her.

Upon hearing Natsume's name. She looked through the crowd and probably looking for him. I can see that she saw him. She has a pleading eyes, probably asking for forgiveness for lying.

"Ohhh. yeah. I forgot that this girl fooled us. She is the daughter of the owner of Sakura Corporation. The sister of the oh so famous Sakura Ruka and…..the WIFE of our very own Hyuuga Natsume. "

"Do you know guys, that she even fooled Natsume. She lied to us. What if she's just acting to not show her true self? She is a fake. "

"Ohh and I want to add, that this girl right here is also our Ms. Diamond, remember"

I showed them a video we edited. A compilation of pictures of Mikan taking her disguise off, their wedding, and also photos from the masquerade ball. She didn't know that someone saw and captured her face when she's taking off her mask outside the hall during the masquerade ball. I am really smart.

I face Mikan and said. "Take that Bitchy liar Mikan Sakura or should I say Hyuuga Mi Chan." Then poured a juice in her brought by the other queenkas. I smirked, you're so good Luna. No one can put you down, even Sakura Mi Chan. *evil laugh*

"STOP IT" I can see Ruka making his way to the stage. He took off his jacket and put it to Mikan. He even hugged her because she's now crying. What a crybaby.

"Stop all this. You're going to pay for this" He warned me then walked out of the stage with Mikan.

"Well then, MAKE ME. I'm not afraid of you" I yelled so everyone heard me.

_End of Luna's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I can't believe it. All this time, she is fooling me. She's playing with my feelings. She's the geek, the masked girl and my wife. How can I not see it? I thought she's my best friend, I even told her everything, even my feelings for my wife which is her too, and she didn't even bother to give me chance. This is the first time I felt betrayed. This is why I am a well known player; I don't want to love because I am afraid to get hurt, to be heartbroken…

I better leave this place. I should go to the place where I can forget her. That's right. The bar…


	23. Chapter 23

**Drunk**

_Mikan's POV_

Ruka and Hotaru send me home. I told them drop me off at Natsume and mine's house. I wanna explain everything to him. I want to tell him the truth but not this way. This is so sudden.

When we arrived home, as expected, Natsume isn't home yet. Is he really mad at me? "" I shouted while crying my heart out in our living room. I will be waiting for Natsume until he gets home. He should know that I really love him. I tried calling him but his phone cannot be reached. I think he turned his phone off. Where is he? I'm really worried. What if something bad happen to him? What will I do without him?

I didn't notice that I slowly cried myself to sleep.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

When I drive away from school, I went directly to the bar so I can drink tonight and forget about her even just for a while. I don't care about the hangover I'll be having tomorrow. All I want is to F-O-R-G-E-T all this sh*ts. Why didn't I notice that they are only one? I guess I am too blinded by love. Love is a piece of sh*t. I called my best friend Youichi to be with me. He arrived at the bar a few minutes after me. I told him everything while we are drinking. I drank much today.

"One more here" I said to the bartender

"Uhh. Natsume, I think you're already drunk" Youichi said

"I don't think so because I am still thinking of her." I then notice group of girls entering the club. I smirked.

"Time to get back to my old self" I said ignoring Youichi's presence and walk my way to the girls' table.

"Well, Hello there" I said to one of the girls with a seductive tone.

She looked at me and said " I'm Hannah. And you are?"

"It doesn't matter who I am"

" Ohh. Wanna have some fu—" I cut her with a kissing. I kiss her hungrily. When I open my eyes, all I saw is one girl,

Mikan.

Why can't I forget about her? Here I am kissing random girls but she's all I think about. I broke the kiss and look at Mikan. She's really beautiful; nothing can be compared to her pretty face. She's a goddess to me. But she hurt me. I went here to forget her but her face popped out everywhere. I was looking at her and cupped her face.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Youichi's POV_

Poor Natsume, He's suffering. I pity him. Here he is, trying to forget the one and only woman in his life. Even though I don't know about her, I know that she really loves my best friend. The way Natsume talks about his best friend, I know by what he is telling me that this girl also loves this drunken boy here.

Sh*t. What is he doing? Instead of hearing his wife's explanation, he is sitting here, drinking and kissing random girls.

He kissed that girl who looks like a slut. I notice that when he broke the kiss, he is staring at the girl intensely. I bet he's thinking about Mikan. How can he forget his first love and probably also the last? He is too blinded by anger right now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." I hear the girl screamed. I widened my eyes when I saw that he puke right into the slut's dress. I laughed in my mind as I walk my way through him.

"I'm really sorry. He's just drunk" I said trying to hold my laughter to the red-faced lady in front of me. She's really mad.

I put Natsume's arm around me neck and helped an almost passed out Natsume. When we are about to reach the exit, He let go of me and said that he is going home on his own. I'm about to protest when my girl friend called me. "Where are you? Can you go to my house" I can clearly see that she's been crying.

"But—"

"No buts. I need you here by my side" She said sobbing.

"Ok. I'll be there."

I have no choice but to go to her house right now. I think Natsume can still manage to go home. I'll just check on him tomorrow.

_End of Youichi's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

I fell asleep in the couch but I woke up when I heard a car being parked in the garage. I think it's Natsume. And then the door open, I can see Natsume walking in the house. He's a little bit tipsy? He then fell in the floor. I rushed towards him and help him get up.

I bent down and he look at me. I smell alcohol. I think he drank. I am feeling guilty. He cupped my face and stared at it for a little while. I can see pain in his eyes and it is my entire fault. "Mikan, I'm supposed to be mad at you and hate you…" I am hurt by what he said but it's true, He should hate my guts right now.

"But I can't help it. I still love you" He added. He looked directly in my eyes. His eyes are so hypnotizing.

"Dong-" I was about to answer him when he pinned me in the wall. He kissed me after that. At first, it was a hungry kiss, but he became gentle and it becomes a passionate and heated kiss. I kiss him back. His hands made its way around my body until it reaches my breasts. He squeezed it and I moaned through our lips and I think it turns him on.

He then lifted me up and carried me bridal style to our bedroom without breaking our kiss. When we reached our bedroom, he breaks the kiss while he is laying me in the bed. He just stare at my eyes ( I think he loves staring in my eyes.) and said " I love you" before he kiss me again.

I broke the kiss for a while to reply "I love you too" then kiss again.

And the rest is History.


	24. Chapter 24

**Positive**

_Natsume's POV_

(The next day)

I woke up with a major headache. What happen last night? Then I slowly open my eyes and the face of Mi Chan is the first thing I saw. She is really beautiful and she looks peaceful…Oh yeah, I remember we did "IT" last night. I can't believe I can even do "IT" with my princess. Wait? Did I just say princess? Oh sorry for my mistake, she's not my princess anymore. She lied to me. What happen last night is all wrong. This is all a mistake. I think I better leave this place for a while so I can reflect on what's happening in my life. I want to have some time to think about everything.

I quickly took my shower then prepare all my things being careful not to cause too much noise so I won't woke Mi You—of Tiff—or whoever up. I don't even know what to call her now.

When I am done preparing, I was about to go downstairs when I saw a key in her opened purse, is it the key to the bedroom I gave her? I went to that room and tried the key on and it clicked. It means it's open. I went inside and saw all her things. All her books, some clothes, and her disguise. She's been keeping it all here? So that's why she wants a room of her own. I notice that in one corner, everything I gave her is there. Even the flowers, it's already withered now but she's still keeping it. I don't want to wander any further because it might change my mind of leaving. I quickly left the house without a note. It's better this way. Hmmm. Where should I go?

Oh. I know. I'm going to Mokpo. No one will suspect that I'll be there. I'll just rent a little apartment there and start anew life. I'll leave everything here in Seoul but I promise I'll be back when the right time comes.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

Yesterday, Natsume and I made love. Does that mean that he forgives me already? When I woke up, No one is beside me. Where is he? Maybe he just went out to get some fresh air, but I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why? When I finished taking a shower, I went downstairs.

"Have you seen Natsume?" I asked no one particular in all the maids there.

"Sorry, young miss. We didn't see young master." One maid answered

"Uhm. Did he went out?"

"I don't think so young miss. We've been awake since 5am and we didn't notice young master went out"

Where is he? Did he leave me already? But we just made love yesterday.

I quickly went to our bedroom and checked on his clothes.

There's nothing anymore. All his clothes is gone.

He's leaving me already. I'm afraid this day will come. I'm all alone now. Alone as always. I thought he promise in our wedding that he's never going to leave me. But come to think of it, this is my entire fault.

I screamed and just cry my heart out. The maids quickly went their way here and knock. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just felt like crying.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Ruka's POV_

I am still worried of Mikan, when we left her yesterday, she stopped crying but I know that she'll be crying anytime again. She's a strong girl but not in the inside. She' a crybaby too.

Today, the maids of Mikan called me.

"Young master Ruka. Young miss won't come out of her room" The maid told me

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know young master, She went down this morning looking for Young master Natsume, but when we told her we didn't see him. She ran to their bedroom. When we heard screaming and crying we went to their bedroom." She explained

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone?"

"Nope" She replied

"Okay. I'll be there but don't tell her. ok?"

"Ok." She said then I hang up.

I quickly called Hotaru because I know that she is also worried and concern. Mikan needs her too.

"My precious princess?"

"Yes?" she said

"Go get ready, we're going to Mikan's house. She doesn't want to come out of her room"

"Why? What happen?" She's really worried right now

"I think the day we are all afraid to come finally came. I think Natsume leave her"

"I'll be there." Her voice cracked. I know she's crying.

After I picked Hotaru up, we quickly drive to Mikan's house. When we got there, I asked the maids

"She still didn't come out?" and they quickly nodded.

I was accompanied by Hotaru to her room. I knock at the door.

"I said I want to be alone. LEAVE." She yelled while sobbing.

"princess, it's me. Ruka . And Hotaru is here too." I said

"Open the door Mikan" Hotaru pleaded

She then open the door so we quickly got in. I saw that the closet is open and there is no men's clothes so I guess Natsume did really leave her. Hotaru and I just comforted her. I let her cry in my chest. We hug her while she is telling us how bad she is that's why he leaves her. But we keep telling her that she is not bad. She keeps sobbing; you can barely understand what she's saying. Her eyes are so puffy and red. She is such a good girl. She doesn't deserve this much pain. I promise that I'll be here for her with the help of Hotaru, we'll help her move on.

_End of Ruka's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

It's been 2 months since Natsume left me. Ruka and Hotaru is always by my side, they even seem to set me up for a blind date but I am not interested. Natsume will be the one and only one who holds my heart, no one will ever replace him. He's not contacting me; he also didn't contact his parents. It's a good thing that they are not mad at me even though I cause their son to leave.

Ruka asked me to stay in our parent's house again but I declined his offer. What if Natsume comes back and I am not there? I don't come out often so Hotaru just drops by every time so we can have this girl-to-girl talks and bonding. I am now less cheerful and bubbly. But in front of other people, I have to stay strong and show them that nothing is wrong.

Youichi is always here too. He becomes my third best friend. He's Natsume's cousin, remember? He's also the kingka of our school. He's always caring just like Natsume. He checks on me every time.

One day, Hotaru and I are having our bonding in our house.

"Have you seen the new girl? She seems nice." She said

"Yes. I want to be friends with her." I said

"Let's try to talk to her. I want-" She was cut off when she notice me put my hands to cover my mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

I just put my other hands up indicating her to please excuse me and stay. I quickly run to the bathroom and puke there. I vomit a lot lately. I feel like I am sometimes dizzy. I always feel sleepy and I am always hungry. When I was busy puking, Hotaru went inside the bathroom and patted my back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just ate something bad."

"But we ate the same thing" She said

"Hmm. Wait, let me get something. " She said then left the bathroom. After a few minutes she went in again with a box.

"What is that?"

She tossed me the box and it's a pregnancy kit. "Why do you have those?" I asked her.

"Well, you told me what happen the day before Natsume left you. So maybe I think that he didn't use a "C", you know that "C" already and maybe you'll get pregnant….. Now try it"

She went out to give me privacy as I try the pregnancy kit.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Hotaru's POV_

I give Mikan the pregnancy kit I bought just in case she'll be having the symptoms of getting pregnant. My instinct told me to buy those so I bought it before coming to her house.

After 15 minutes. She went out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test. She hands it to me.

"Can you look at it for me? I'm scared."

I took the pregnancy test and there's

TWO LINES

…which means POSITIVE

"O-M-G. Postive. You're pregnant Mikan. You'll have a baby and I'll have a niece/nephew soon."

She seems shocked then her face turns to a cheerful one. After that, we told the good news to everyone in their family and they are really happy to have their first grandchild. She will have a baby before her brother ~~. We also told Natsume's parents and they are really happy too. It's also their first grandchild since Natsume is an only child.

_End of Hotaru's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

It's been 2 months since I left Seoul, since I left everything there even Mikan. She's always in my mind every time. I even asked Youichi to check on her every day. I am worried for her. Youichi always keeps me updated on what's happening to her. I sometimes send foods or something to Youichi so he can give it to Mikan. I really miss her but I don't think it's the right time yet to come back.

_End of Natsume's POV_

By the way, Youichi didn't tell Natsume that Mikan is pregnant.


	25. Chapter 25

**ENDING?**

_Natsume's POV_

9 months have passed and I just knew that Mikan is pregnant yesterday. No one told me that. I want to be there when she give birth to our daughter. She'll be giving birth at around 26th-28th of this month so I'll be going to Seoul. I'm going to surprise her. I hope she's not yet over me because I, myself have not yet moved on. She's still the one who holds the special part in my heart.

FEBRUARY 25

I had a phone call from Youichi. Maybe it's an update on Mikan's pregnancy.

"Hello" I said in the phone

"NATSUME. MIKAN'S GOING TO GIVE BIRTH NOW. YOU BETTER HURRY" He said, I mean yelled so I have to take the phone away from my ear but I clearly heard that our daughter's coming.

I quickly drive to Seoul National Hospital because he said she'll be giving birth there. Wait for me my princess; I want to be there by your side when you gave birth to our lovely daughter.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

This month is my 9th month of pregnancy and the 9th month on Natsume being not by my side. I wonder where he is. I bet Youichi knows but I didn't bother to ask him because I know he won't tell me. I lived with my parents and brother this past 7 months. My mom insisted because she said no one will be there to buy me something when I'm craving. Keke~~ Ruka's like my husband, he went to the doctor's appointment with me, buy me what I want for my cravings, went to shopping for my baby girl's things and everything. But he's not always the one with me, Youichi is sometimes the one going with me when Ruka cannot come, he needs to be with Hotaru too you know. When I left OUR house 7 months ago, I left a letter there in case Natsume will be coming home. I guess he's not yet ready to come back since when I last visited our house, the letter is still there, untouched.

FEBRUARY 25

I was sitting in the living room. My mom is out to buy grocery, because she said she wants to go herself since she knows what I want better than the maids. My dad is in the company as usual and Ruka is on a date with Hotaru. Youichi is here with me now. We are watching We got married when suddenly, I felt pain. Am I giving birth now? Wait… What date is today? 25th? Well it's almost my due date. I then fell some water rolling down my legs and the pain is still there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in the top of my lungs.

Youichi quickly asked me "What's wrong?"

"My water broke. I think I'm giving birth"

"I'm bringing you to the hospital."

He asked the maid to help me bring to the car because he said he'll contact everyone.

When we arrived at the hospital, everyone arrived a few minutes. The doctor said to bring me in the delivery room. " Who's Mrs. Hyuuga's husband?" Everyone looked at each other

"He needs to be inside too" The doctor added. Ruka raised his hand and said " I'm her brother, can I be the one with her inside?" The doctor quickly answered "I'm sorry but we have a strict policy that only husbands can go inside with their wife. I guess she'll have to do this alone." Then he walks in the delivery room.

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

I drive quickly to Seoul National Hospital. When I arrived there, everyone is already there. Some are walking back and forth. I notice Youichi there so I dashed to him and asked " Where's Mikan?"

Everyone seems to be shocked by my presence but I didn't mind them.

"You're late. She's giving birth now. ALONE" He said emphasizing the word alone.

"Can I still get inside?" I asked. They said "No."

Mrs. Sakura went to my side and patted my back "Don't worry. It's okay. Mikan can do it alone, she's a strong girl. remember?"

After a few hours. The doctor came out with a gloomy mood.

I dashed to him and asked " How's my baby doc?"

"The baby is healthy and strong" He said and everyone sighed in relief

"But the mother isn't." Everyone gasped. "What do you mean?" is all everyone asked

"She had complications while giving birth and we asked her who to save, her or her baby and she said save the baby." I fell own in my knees. She's gone?

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Hyuuga is

Dead"

"No. You—you must be kidding. I-it isn't f-fu-funny." I said while sobbing.

"I'm sorry. Are you Mr. Hyuuga?" He asked and I nodded.

"Mrs. Hyuuga said that she left a letter to you in her purse. She wants you to have and keep your baby" He said

"I want to see her" I pleaded

"I'm sorry but she said before she died that she doesn't want to let anyone see her and we should cremate her. I'll just give you her ash. It's her last wish. She doesn't want you mourn over her body."

"I didn't even have the chance to forgive her. I didn't had a chance to tell her how much I lover and need her. " I screamed to no one.

I just cried and cried in the hospital. Everyone comforted me. When I calmed a bit, I went to the nursery and look at the baby labeled Baby girl Hyuuga (Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga). She just looks like her. I'm gonna miss Mikan. I then felt a presence beside me "She's so beautiful, just like her mom. What are you gonna name her?" I looked at the person speaking and notice that it's Mrs. Sakura.

"I'm gonna name her Mimi, named after her mother." I said

"Nice name. I love it. Be a good father okay. I saw this in Mikan's purse, the doctor gave it to me. I guess this is for you."She said handling me a letter. I think it's the letter the doctor is talking about.

**My Prince,**

**How are you? I missed you already. I guess you'll be here when you heard the news about me bearing our baby. Our baby is a girl. If you're reading this, I know I'm gone. I already know that I'll have complications in giving birth since the doctor said I have to abort the baby if I still want to live. I think you won't forgive me so I guess it's okay for me to die. Please keep the baby and take care of her. She'll be the only one I can leave to you. Treasure her as you treasured me before. I hope she looks like you because when she looks like me, you'll see me every day in her. I don't want you to suffer and be angry at her for looking like me. Please move on with our daughter. Find another wife who'll always be there for you and won't do to you what I did. I'm really sorry. I love you. Please let our daughter acknowledge me as her mother.**

**I LOVE YOU UNTIL I DIE. Ooops. I'm dead now so I guess I'll just look after you from afar. Take care ok?**

**Mikan, Your Princess 3**

I closed the letter and notice that I've been crying the whole time. Is this the end of everything? She's gone.

GONE….FOREVER…

Why did she leave me? I need her. I cannot find another wife because she was, she is and she will always be in my heart and no one can replace her.

After that, I went to OUR house to freshen a bit. When I arrived there, I notice that nothing much has changed since I left. I was walking in the living when I notice a letter. I picked it up and read it since it is addressed to me.

**My Prince, **

**Hey if you're reading this, it means that you have come back. You have come back for me and you still love me. Today's my second month of pregnancy. My mom asked me to live with them again because it's hard to live alone since I'm pregnant. I leaved this letter here in case you come back and I'm not here. I'm gonna visit this house often to check if you have come back. I'm really sorry for what I have done. Just please believe in me now, you are my life Natsume. You are my everything. I know that what I did was wrong and I am asking for forgiveness. I can't live without you and you know what, I am quite surprised I even survived this 2 months without you here by my side but I don't blame you. This is my entire fault so I am not angry. These past months, you gave me strength. I have come to know you more when I am at school, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I know you and our daughter will always be my greatest treasure. Please come back soon. I want to be in your arms again. I miss you so much and I love you.**

**Your Princess,  
>Mikan 3<strong>

After I read the letter, I fell down on my knees and cried my heart out. I still can't believe the fact that she is no longer here. That she'll no longer see our daughter grow up. I'm so immature, I should have just let her explain everything, and anger took over in me. She's been waiting for me ever since I left. She never loose hope. I love her and only her. I can't believe I loose the chance of having a happy family with her. I can no longer be the Natsume that is happy and cheerful. I blame myself for her death because if I was there with her, she will endure the pain for me and our daughter because she knows that I am right here waiting for her.

After one week,

Today we buried the jar with her ashes in the grave yard. I can't believe I am confessing to her this way, I am now in front of her tomb.

"MIKAN, even though it might be late for us I still want to confess to you. I LOVE YOU, when I left you, you never left my mind. I promise you I'll take care of our daughter. I will love her as much as I love you. I hope we can meet again there in heaven when time comes. Wait for me there, huh. "


	26. Chapter 26

**5 Years Later**

**My Princess,**

**It's been five years since you left me. I still don't have a girlfriend because no one can ever be great as you and no one can ever replace you. Mimi is already 5 years old too. Sorry if I didn't do what I promised you since after I graduated, I already become the CEO of the LHC Corporation. I am very successful now and if you are here, I know you'll be proud of me. I've been busy but I still find time to spend with her from time to time. She's really adorable and her eye smile is just like yours. She's a little Mikan. I miss you very much but I'm glad you left me with an adorable little girl. She misses you a lot too. She's been boasting with her friends how great you are because I told her a lot of things about you. And you know what, she's been bothering me to give her another mom even though she said that you'll always be her one and only mother. She just wants a mom that she see, hug, kiss and play with. She wants me to marry her teacher at the daycare because Mimi said that she's nice and she looks like you. She's been the one taking care of her since she was young but I haven't met her yet. Do you think I should give a chance and meet her teacher? It's what you want too right? I just felt sad by thought of replacing you. I hope we can meet again soon. I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH and I MISS YOU.**

**Natsume, Your Prince 3**

I re read my letter then fold it. I took a glance at Mimi and she's still writing her letter. We are now in the graveyard for Mikan's Death Anniversary.

"Baby, are you done with your letter for Mom?"

"Yes Dad. Here" She said handling me the letter.

"Okay, let's fold our letters and tie it to this balloon." She then help do what I told her

"I hope this will reach Mom coz I want her to read my message to her. I miss Mom" She said while having a sad tone.

"Don't be sad Mimi, Mom is watching over you in heaven." I said to her

"Dad, can I be the one to let go of the balloon?" She asked

I nodded and smile "Of course"

She then let go of the balloon with our letters. We watched the balloon until it is nowhere in sight.

"Let's go now Mimi. I'll drop you off in the daycare and pick you up at 2pm so we can have a bonding okay?" I said while holding her little hands.

"Okay Dad" She said cheerfully.

While walking our way out of the grave yard. I glance at Mikan's tomb and though *I think it's finally time to let go and move on further.*

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Someone's POV_

It's been 5 years. 5 years since I left him, well not really physically since I didn't really die. 5 years of hiding.

_FLASHBACK:_

" " The doctor said

"AHHHHHHHH" I pushed then I heard a familiar voice outside of the delivery room. I know it too well, He's here. But I guess he just did that for our daughter and not me.

After that, I heard a baby crying. It's mine and Natsume's daughter. I smiled then realized that Natsume must still be angry at me. It's better if I leave. He will move on with our daughter and he will eventually forget about me.

I asked the doctor to pretend that I died. As much as it will hurt me not to see my daughter more often, this is for the good. I'll still be watching them form a far.

_End of Flashback_

Yes, it's me. Mikan. True and alive.

The truth is I am always with my daughter. Since Natsume graduated, he became the CEO of LH Corporation (Hyuuga-Sakura Corporation), he broke his promise of being always with our daughter, he's been very busy ever since but he always finds time to bond with her.

5 years ago, he is looking for a babysitter when he saw this daycare, the daycare I now owned, this daycare offers babysitting in this place too and we accept babies. I bought this daycare when I knew that Natsume signed our daughter up here.

I've been with my daughter every day without her knowing. Natsume named her Mimi and she said that's because she is named after her loving mother and she even said that I look like her. She's really kind. I asked her about her mother and she can't stop praising her. I smiled at the thought that Natsume keeps his promise that I want her to acknowledge me as her mother.

I laughed at one time when she said she wants me to marry her father. How I wish too. She wants me to be her Mom. I wonder what his reactions will be if he knew that I am alive. Will he be mad at me for lying again? Or happy that I am alive and we can be together again?

I am interrupted by my thought when I saw a familiar car outside, it's Natsume's so it means that Mimi is here. I saw him bid his goodbye and kiss her. It's her birthday today and I prepared her a party every year. When she entered, we greeted her "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and we partied.

She said she'll be going out to celebrate with her Dad today. I'm glad Natsume's matured already. I haven't talk to him in person since when he is here, I always avoided and hiding from him. I don't even come out of the daycare when he's picking Mimi up.I am afraid of what may happen but I'm still happy that I'm still seeing him.

Am I being selfish?

YES!

I'm now deciding how to meet him. I hope he'll be happy to see me.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Real Ending**

_Natsume's POV_

.

My phone's ringing and I can't answer it right now because I am busy with a meeting. I turn off my phone without even looking at it. Somehow, I felt that something bad is going to happen. I will look immediately at my phone after the meeting. I hope nothing bad happens.

The meeting went on and on. I don't even understand a bit about what they're talking about. My mind keeps on thinking about the unanswered phone call. I'm beginning to worry but I don't even know why. When our meeting ended, I quickly went out of the conference room and turn my phone on.

I scanned and saw 10 missed calls; there are also voice messages and messages. I look at the first message and drop my phone. The message says:

"Mr. Hyuuga, your daughter Mimi has been brought to the hospital. She was hit by a car outside the daycare."

After reading the first message, I didn't bother to look at the others and I quickly drive off to the hospital. Seoul National Hospital. The exact same place where I loose Mikan please don't make me loose her too. I beg you Lord. Please. please. please.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mikan's POV_

I am not quite feeling well today. I didn't go to the daycare because I feel sick but I felt that something bad is going to happen but I just ignored my thought and drifted to sleep.

I then woke up at around 1pm. The students just finished their lunch, should I stopped by? Nahh. I know everyone there is doing fine. I reached for my phone and I saw 20 messages and my heart skip a bit, nervously, I opened the first message and it goes like this.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, the daughter of Mr. Hyuuga, one of our students, got hit by the car. Please come to Seoul National Hospital right away."

Mr. Hyuuga? We only have two Hyuugas in the daycare then….It hit me.

The other Hyuuga is a boy and my assistant clearly said that it's a girl since she said daughter. OMO. MIMI? No. This can't be happening. I quickly grab my bag and keys then drive off to the hospital.

Please be okay. Hold on baby, mommy's coming.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I continued to drive until I reach the hospital. I asked the nurse in the reception where Mimi Hyuuga is and she said that she's in the emergency room. I ran to the ER and I saw my assistant there, crying. "What happened?"

"Well…

_FLASHBACK of the assistant (this is the assistant's POV)_

It's so hard since Mrs. Hyuuga is not here. She's absent and Sarah is also absent. It's just me and Steff today. The kids don't really listen and keeps making noise so I ask them to play outside.

They all headed out in the playground and we are just keeping an eye on them from this room.

After a while, we just went to make a tea when we heard the kids screaming, we quickly went out and saw Mimi in the street covered with blood, the owner of the car carried her right away and I asked the other kids what happened.

"Teacher Sarah, we were playing the ball and she didn't catch it so it went towards the street. She went out to get the ball and didn't see the car coming and it crash into her." Her friend, Haru explained while crying.

I called Mr. Hyuuga but he didn't answer my call so I leave him messages, and voice mails. I also called Mrs. Hyuuga but she's not answering so I left her with 20 messages.

_End of FLASHBACK_

_(back to Mikan's POV)_

It's been an hour since I arrived but the doctor isn't out yet and NATSUME is NOT EVEN HERE. Where is he? After quite some time, Natsume arrived so I hide and asked Mimi to talk to him instead. I was hiding at the far corner with a magazine for props. Then the doctor came out with a panicked expression.

"Who's the little girl's family?" She asked (the doctor is a girl)

"I am her father" Natsume said while raising her hands.

"Okay. So we need blood, her blood type is AB and our blood bank is out of supply"

"But... I'm type A. But her mother is" He said while he said under his breath the last sentence.

I immediately call Mimi and said that I know someone with type AB but I told her to tell Natsume to go home first and he did. I then walk to the doctor and said

"I have blood type AB. I will donate blood" I said confidently

"Ok. Follow me please."

When the donating of blood is finished, they said that she is still not in a stable condition but they send her to a private room already and the doctor said that I can visit her now.

When I entered the room, I saw my daughter looking pale. I immediately sit in the chair beside her bed and held her hand tight. "My daughter, Mimi, please be okay. Mommy's here now. I won't be leaving you anymore, don't leave us Ok?" I said while crying and kissing her little hands.

"Mikan?" I jerked up from my sit and hesitantly looked back and

there he is…..

The father of this girl lying in this bed, the husband I missed so much. What will his reactions be? But as I can see in his eyes, it's not full of anger, instead it's soft. I missed him SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHH..

_End of Mikan's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

The assistant of the owner told me to go home first and prepare Mimi's things. She also said maybe I can meet the owner of the daycare when I come back. I don't know who the blood donor is yet but I really thank her/him for saving my only treasure's life.

I came back to the hospital and the nurse said that my daughter is already in a private room. She also said that the blood donor is there inside. I'm really happy because I can thank her/him personally. I quietly open the door and I can see a woman slightly crying. I can here her voice.

"My daughter, Mimi, please be okay. Mommy's here now. I won't be leaving you anymore, don't leave us Ok?"

Her daughter? Am I in the wrong room? But she said Mimi. Her voice is kinda familiar,

…too familiar.

Then I quietly walks in so she won't hear me.

I was shocked. There she is…..

The mother of my child, My wife that I love so much and the woman who's suppose to dead already.

"MIKAN?" I saw her stiffen and she jerked up to her sit and then hesitantly looked at me. I was right. She is Mikan. I remain staring at her then someone opened the door, Mimi stood there.

"Oh Mr. Hyuuga, I see you met the owner of the daycare Mrs. Hyuuga" No one said anything after that. Mikan and I keep staring at each other. I think Mimi sensed something so she excused herself and went out. I was brought back to reality when I heard the door closed. I walk toward her and

HUGGED HER TIGHTLY.

I missed her so much.

"Mikan, you're not dead. You're here. This isn't a dream right?"

I feel her hugged me back then she nodded at my question.

"I missed you so much. 5 years had passed and you are still the one. I still love you and now, I will not let you go" I said

"You're not angry?" She asked then I said"No"

"My prince, I miss you so much too and I still love you too. No one will ever replace you in my heart."

She said then pauses for a while then before she could speak. I asked her

"Can we start from the beginning so we can be together again?"

"Yes" She said happily and I kissed her passionately. After that, Mimi still hasn't woken up. We stayed there and catch up on each other.

"You know, no one ever catch my eye or a new wife even though you told me before that I should find one."

She chuckled and said "Do you know that Mimi wants me to marry you? She wants me to be her Mom"

"Really? So you're the teacher she's talking about. She's been bothering me for quite a while now to ask you in a date." I said

She pouted and said "Why didn't you asked me? Don't you want me?"

I quickly replied. "It's not that. I don't know it's you and I thought that I haven't moved on yet"

I also ask her something so we can drop off the subject "Wait. But you're not the owner of the daycare when I signed Mimi up before"

"Well, because as soon as I found out. I bought the daycare so I can be with her."

We then talk and talk. I didn't even realize that she's the owner of the daycare. We caught up on lot of thing. And we eventually fell asleep with her in my arms.

_End of Natsume's POV_

_Mimi's POV_

I woke up and saw that I am in an unfamiliar room. Most of the things are white. Then it suddenly hit me, I'm at the hospital because of the accident yesterday. When I looked to my right, I saw Dad, sleeping peacefully with

…Teacher Mommy in his arms.?

Hmm. I smiled and thought that they really look good together. They all thought that I didn't know. I am Mimi Hyuuga, I am smart.

I just realize recently that teacher Mommy is my real Mom.

I gathered some clues

~Dad and teacher Mommy is wearing the same ring.

~Teacher Mommy really looks like my mom.

~Teacher Mommy is always wearing a necklace which has a letter N and M engraved on it and I asked Dad about it and he said that it is the only one in the world, he personally designed it for Mom.

~Mom and teacher Mommy has the same Korean name. But her English name is different, maybe she changed it.

~When I sneaked in the office of Teacher Mommy, I saw pictures of her and Dad, me and Dad, baby pictures of me and many more.

Well, that's enough for me to know that she's is my real Mom and I'm happy for that.

I saw Mom opened her eyes and move but she woke Dad up. They looked at me and I said

"MOM…DAD"

Both of them stood there shocked then they hugged me tightly. "Mo…m...D…ad..ca..n't…br…eat…he"

"Oh sorry" Dad let go while scratching his nape.

"Mimi, you know me? How?" Mom said

"Well, of course, I am Mimi Hyuuga, right? I am smart and I have my ways"

"Wow. Just like her father. Conceited. Keke~~" She giggled and look at Dad.

I then told them how I knew and Mom praises me for being really smart. She said I inherit it to her because Dad is not smart. We laughed and talked about more.

It's good to have a one whole happy family.

_End of Mimi's POV_

_Natsume's POV_

After a few more days, Mimi has been released in the hospital. Now, we are leaving with Mikan in OUR house, where our memories still remains and where we would make new and more memories together as a happy family.

I was in the backyard lying down in the grass, looking at the stars when I feel someone lay down beside me. It's Mikan. I hug her and pulled her closer to mine.

"Nat, I'm glad our parents arranged a wedding for us. I didn't really think that I would fall for you but I did and I am really happy. I'm also glad that you didn't get mad for lying again. I just thought it would be best for us." She said feeling sorry about the second to the last sentence.

"My masked girl, you are my first love. My wife, you are my second love and the geek, you are my last love. Who would have thought that a player like me will fall in love with three girls who are just one person? I didn't even think that I will know what true love is but you came into my life 6 years ago and now, I'm living happily with you and Mimi.

I'm really glad I fall for THE GEEK which IS THE PRINCESS."

I kissed her passionately. We closed our eyes then felt something wet, then after that it started raining. We didn't bother to go inside the house. We just stayed there, playing in the rain like some high school couple. We are running and giggling. Whoever will sees us, will know that WE ARE REALLY INLOVE.

"I'm glad to spend my life with Natsume, my prince and Mimi, our precious angel." Mikan thought

While Natsume thought at the same time " I'm glad I spent, spend and will spend the rest of my life with Mikan, my princess and Mimi, our precious angel"

**THE END -**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ending of Ruka & Hotaru**

_Hotaru's POV_

OMG. My best friend is alive and she now have a happy ending with her prince and their little angel.

I want to tell you something...

...Ruka and I are getting married

He proposes to me a week after we knew Mikan is alive

_Flashback_

Ruka called me sounding so serious. I'm a bit nervous. Is he breaking up with me? We've been together for 5 years already, I don't know what my life would be without him. Please don't let him and I break up. I love him so much. Oh yeah he told me to go to the park...

I arrived at the park and Ruka oppa is there. He is smiling so I sighed in relief.

"What's up?" I asked

"I have something for you." He said smiling cheekily

"What is it?" I squealed

"Patience my precious princess. First, I'll blindfold you okay?"

I looked at him confusedly but he just raise an eyebrow. He then pull out a handkerchief from his pocket and blindfold me.

"Okay. So now, hold my hand and I'll lead you the way"

He lead me to his car then he drove off. When we arrived at the destination he lead me again.

When he stopped me he said

"Count to ten before you remove the blindfold okay?" Then I nodded

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

I removed my blindfold to see myself in the waterpark...

ALONE

Where is Ruka?

Suddenly, Music started but there is no one singing, just pure music...

I then saw someone sliding in the first slide

Mikan?

She slided while holding a board which has "HOTARU" written on it.

I really got curious. Then some slided in the next slide holding a board saying

"WILL" oh and it's Natsume who's holding it

Then suddenly cute giggle is what I heard and the next thing I knew Mimi slided while holding a board saying

"YOU"

Then Youichi slided next holding a board saying "MARRY"

HOTARU WILL YOU MARRY...

OMG. Is he proposing but where is he?

Suddenly, I heard a sweet voice singing behind me.

When I turned back, Ruka is there on stage, singing for me

while there is a video presentation of mine and his pictures and memories together

Then at the last clip, it showed "ME?"

He stopped singing then went down the stage

He's now holding a bouquet and then gave it to me

As soon as he gave me the flowers, He knelt down and asked

"HOTARU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

He showed me a red velvet box, when he opened it, there is a ring.

"YES" I said while nodding

He put the ring in my finger then hugged me while lifting me up and swirling me.

"Ruka. Stop. I'm getting dizzy" I said while giggling

He then stop and said

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then we kissed passionately and I can hear the others cheering.

_End of Flashback_

_Ruka's POV_

Today is our wedding and I'm really nervous

The ceremony started with the entourage. Natsume is my best man. The flower girl which is Mimi is looking cute in her yellow dress. Then Mikan the bride's maid made her way.

Then the door opened and the most beautiful bride there will ever be entered. She's stunning and gorgeous.

skip-

"Do you Sakura Ruka take Imai Hotaru as your wife?"

"Yes, I do"

"Do you Imai Hotaru take Sakura Ruka as your husband?"

"Yes I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

After that we shared a sweet and passionate kiss:)

BOTH ME AND MY SISTER NOW HAVE A HAPPY ENDING WITH OUR OWN FAMILY. well, for me. I'm just starting to build my own family.


End file.
